


Running on Air

by mother_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Hungarian, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_moon/pseuds/mother_moon
Summary: Eleventy7 Running on Air c. művének fordítása.Draco Malfoynak három éve nyoma veszett. Harry feladata, hogy megtalálja, és időközben beleszeret az emlékekbe, amiket összegyűjt.Hungarian translation of eleventy7's Running on Air. Thank you for your permission! Original work can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550?view_full_work=true
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/gifts).
  * A translation of [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



A csontok színe majdnem megegyezik a száraz fűével, ami a gerinc csigolyái között nő. A bordák úgy néznek ki, mint a búzaszálak, örökösen meghajolva egy láthatatlan szélnek. Az ujjpercek napszítta kavicsok.

– Öt vagy hat év – mondja a férfi, fel sem nézve a csontvázról.  
Harry nyugtalan a tűző nap alatt. Túl meleg van, gondolja, főleg ilyenkor, késő nyáron. A talárja forrón lóg le róla, nehéz a verítéktől, mozdulatlan az enyhe szellőben. A másik férfi – alacsony és szemüveges, rendezetten vágott, őszülő szakállal – nem mutatja, hogy a forróság hatással lenne rá. A postmortem részleg fehér köpenyét viseli, és valahogy a világos szín a hűvös illúzióját adja.

Egy kamera elkattan; a zár hangja visszhangzik a réten. Harry és a másik ember a zaj felé fordulnak. A fotográfus, egy magas, széles vállú nő arisztokratikus orral, rájuk néz.

– Háromkor már másik munkám van, Butterworth – mondja. A férfi, Butterworth, egy irritált pillantást vet rá.

– Elvégzem a bűbájokat és már nem is zavarunk – mondja tömören. A nő várakozik, az ujja türelmetlenül a zárkioldó felett.

Butterworth elvégzi a bűbájt. Számok lebegnek a csontváz felett a csillámló kánikulában ragadva.

– Öt év – mondja, és a hangjából érezhető az önelégültség. Szereti, ha igaza van.

Harry haja nedvesen tapad a tarkójához, izzadtság gyöngyözik a homlokán.

– Hónap? – kérdezi, és azt kívánja, hogy bárcsak elmehetne már, visszatérhetne a Minisztérium hűvös csarnokaiba.

– Január és április között.

Harry sóhajt. Butterworth csúnyán mered rá.

– Minél régebben halottak, annál kevésbe pontos a bűbáj. Ennél jobbat nem tudok mondani neked.

Mégis... elég közeli, hogy megfeleljen Harry jelenlegi ügyének.

– Lehet Fenwick. 2001 márciusában tűnt el. Megtalálták a seprűjét nem messze innen. Talán megtaláltuk. – De nem reménykedik. A túl sok elhibázott találat óvatosságra tanította már.

– Mintát veszünk és visszavisszük az osztályra. Egy hét múlva meglesz az eredmény.

– Az gyors – mondja Harry meglepődve. Kihűlt esetek ritkán élveznek prioritást.

Butterworth megvonja a vállát.

– Lassú hónapunk van. Elmehetsz, ha akarsz. Összeszedem a mintát és Glassbrook befejezi a helyszín fotózását. A csapat többi része is megjön nemsokára.

– Kösz.

Harry hoppanál egy lágy csattanással.

* * *

Amikor Harry még frissen végzett auror volt, húszéves, éles szemekkel és buzgó lelkesedéssel, a pálcáját fehéredő ujjpercekkel fogva, és elméje olyan tiszta volt, mint a napsütés, azt gondolta, hogy pontosan tudja, hogy mi a munkája. Embereket menteni, mégpedig embereket menteni kézzel fogható munkával: sebesen futni sikátorokban, ahol az átkok úgy szökkennek, mint nyulak, zúzódásokat szerezni a bűnözők feltartóztatásakor és rikító ellenátkok.

Abban a részben jó volt. Nagyon jó volt a terepen. De, ahogy a felügyelői óvatosan magyarázták, a nyomozói részében nem volt olyan jó.

– Arra vannak a detektívek – érvelt Harry, és a felügyelői mind egymásra néztek, mielőtt mondták, hogy a főaurornak például muszáj, hogy minden egyes ügy finom bonyolultságait lássa. „Ember–értelem”, ennek hívták, ez olyan képesség, ami elengedhetetlen a főaurornak. Nem csak nyers erő és ügyes varázslatok.

– Nem vagyok főauror – mutatott rá Harry segítőkészen.

– Még – mondták.

És azzal az egy egyszerű szóval Harryt elküldték, hogy a nyomozati részlegen dolgozzon a következő tizennyolc hónapon keresztül. Ez Harrynek nem igazán tetszett, és meglehetősen sok morgás volt a hiányzó terepmunka miatt. A felügyelői megfelelően megnyugtatóak voltak, azzal érveltek, hogy Harry már így is minden aurornál jobb volt a terepmunkában, nem kell azon aggódnia, hogy berozsdásodnának a képességei.

Az új felügyelője, a Nyomozati Osztály feje, Clara Holdsworth sokkal kevésbé volt diplomatikus.

– Az olyan aurorok, mint te – mondta, mikor először találkoztak –, azt hiszik, hogy ez a munka egy kviddicsmeccs. Mintha te lennél a fogó és az emberek egyszerűen csak cikeszek.

– És mi a baj azzal? – kérdezte Harry védekezően, mire Holdsworth összeszorította ajkait. Első ügyeként egy ősrégi aktát adott Harrynek 1949-ből, de Harry ezt egy szándékos sértésnek vette.  
Semmi új vagy érdekes, csak egy régi akta tele emberekkel, akik már rég meghaltak. Egy kedvetlen próbálkozás után a fiókja legaljára száműzte az aktát. Legalább a Fenwick-ügy ebből az évszázadból való. Harry szerint már az is haladás volt.  
De most, hat hónappal később, még mindig nem érti a leckét, amit meg kéne tanulnia.

* * *

Egy aktát dobnak Harry asztalára.

– Gratulálok a Fenwick-ügy lezárásához – mondja Holdsworth. Nem mosolyog. Csak a hangjából érződő enyhe melegség mutatja, hogy dicsér. – Ez a következő ügyed.

– Köszönöm.

Elmegy. Harry értékeli Holdsworth nyílt tömörségét. Csak akkor beszél, ha van valami mondani valója és elmegy, ha nincs.  
Az akta világoskék színe elárulja, hogy egy kihűlt esetről van szó, de az bármit jelenthet az 1920-as évektől kezdve akár két évvel ezelőttig. Az első oldalra lapoz, ahol a nyomozók az eset történtekor összefoglalták a főbb adatokat.

Ügy száma: L10-322-5  
Bejelentés időpontja: 2003. szeptember 10.  
Állapot: Eltűnt  
Neve: MALFOY, Draco  
Más nevek: Nincs

Harry itt megáll, lerakja az aktát és feláll, aztán gondolkozik, hogy hova is akar menni. Ronhoz, hogy megmutassa az aktát? Hermionéhez, hogy megkérdezze, hogy mit gondol? Megrázza a fejét. Nem, nem lenne újdonság nekik. Lucius Malfoy 2002 nyarán tűnt el, és Draco Malfoy, mint mindig, utánozta az apját és eltűnt egy évvel később. Harry, éppen az aurortréning közepén és szenvedélyes sietségben az új élete miatt – éppen csak eljegyezte Ginnyt, Ron és Hermione házasságát ünnepelte, és paparazzikat kerülgetett, miközben alkalomadtán találkozott Neville-lel, Lunával és a többiekkel – alig vette észre a hírt.  
Malfoy valószínűleg visszavonult egy napos olasz villába vagy francia kastélyba, az állítólagosan eltűnt apjával együtt – gondolta Harry gonoszan. Hát, a karma legalább az egyik Malfoyt elérte: Lucius, Dracóval ellentétben, még mindig a tárgyalására várt, amikor eltűnt, és elfogatási parancsot adtak ki ellene. Az aurorok 2003 telén kapták el. Harry kollégái az eufória felhőin sétáltak, amikor végre sikerült elfogniuk a ravasz és megfoghatatlan Lucius Malfoyt, de a győzelem keserűen rövid életű volt – Lucius meghalt, miközben elfogták, egy visszapattanó átok miatt.

Harry megrázza a fejét, a gondolatait a jelen felé irányítja, és újra ránéz az aktára, rákényszerítve magát, hogy nyugodtan végigolvassa. Legyél tárgyilagos – emlékezteti magát.  
Az akta leírja a szokásos adatokat. Nemzetiség, nem, magasság, súly, külső megkülönböztető jegyek, ruházat az utolsó alkalommal, amikor látták. Egyik sem váratlan. A "megkülönböztető jegyek" részen fel van sorolva a Sötét Jegy a bal alkaron, illetve egy kis, félhold alakú heg a derékon. Malfoy enyhén alultápláltnak tűnik a magasság/súly rész alapján.

Mindent egybevetve, rövid jegyzet. Megfordítja a lapot.  
Az eltűnés körülményei, írja a cím, és alatta: Utoljára látva az Üklopsz Bagyolyszalon, Abszol Út (d.u 4, Szept.9., 2003).  
Nagyon rövid jegyzet, gondolja Harry kritikusan.  
Hát, minden ügynek kezdődnie kell valahol. Megfordítja a lapot, a bizonyíték részhez ugorva. A nyomozó az Üklopsz Bagyolyszalon tulajdonosától, Herbert Higgstől vett egy emléket. Itt az ideje meglátogatni a bizonyítéktárolókat.

* * *

A baglyok szelíden huhognak; élőlények szaga terjeng a levegőben. Tollak susognak, napmeleg fa nyikorgása hallatszik. Fűrészporszag, ahogy az egerek fészkelődnek a ketrecükben. A bolt sötét és zárt, a felfüggesztett helyek tele madarakkal, a fal mellett plafonmagas sorban állnak az állatok ellátásához használt készletek dobozai.  
Harry körülnéz az emlékben, de nem látja Malfoyt sehol. A tulajdonos – egy pocakos férfi vörös talárban, kopaszodó ősz hajjal – egy fiatal nőnek ad át éppen valamit.

– Két csepp naponta, és a baglya a hét végére teljesen egészséges lesz – mondja a férfi kedvesen. A nő bólint és egy pár knútot ad át, majd sarkon fordul és elmegy.

Alig egy perccel később megint nyílik az ajtó, és Draco Malfoy lép be a boltba.  
Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel, alaposan végignézi Malfoyt, az eltűnésére utaló jeleket keresve. Végül is, ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy bárki látta. És ez az első alkalom, hogy Harry a roxforti csata óta látta. A leírás az aktában legalább megegyezik az emlékben látottakkal, bár a nyomozó is valószínűleg az emlék alapján írta meg a riportot. A keskeny ablakokon beszűrődő gyenge napfény megcsillan Malfoy fekete utazótalárjának kapcsán. Egy ezüst cikesz, alig nagyobb Harry mutatóujjának körménél.

– Hogyan segíthetek? – kérdezi a tulajdonos mereven. Malfoy ránéz.

– Egy bagolyra lenne szükségem. A pontosság fontosabb, mint a sebesség.

Malfoy úgy néz ki, mint akinek szüksége van egy kiadós ebédre, de Harry számított a vékonyságra az akta információi alapján. Kicsit fáradtnak néz ki, gondolja Harry, észrevéve a sötét karikákat Malfoy szeme alatt. Mégis, semmi különös; semmi több mint ahogy Harry nézne ki egy hosszú nap után az irodában. A szokásos arrogancia nélkül beszél, udvariasan semmitmondó hangot felvéve, de Harry semmi más különös dolgot nem fedez fel Malfoyon. Végignézi, ahogy a tulajdonos ajánl pár madarat, és Malfoy kiválaszt egy hétköznapian kinéző gyöngybaglyot.

– Még más teendőim is vannak – mondja Malfoy, miközben pár galleont ad át a férfinak. A férfi bólint.

– Később is elviheti, vagy adja meg a címét neki és elrepül oda. – A férfi egy pennát és egy darab papírt nyújt Malfoynak. Abban a pillanatban egy másik vevő lép be a boltba és a férfi elmegy, Malfoyt magára hagyva, miközben az leírja a címét, és a bagoly lábára köti a papírt. Pár pillanattal később Malfoy kinyitja az ajtót, a bagolynak utat adva, majd ő is kilép az utcára. Pár másodperc múlva már el is tűnt. Harry az ablakhoz megy, de mivel ez csak a tulajdonos emléke, az utca nem több mint egy bézs folt. Az emlék újra az új vevőre fókuszál.

Hát, ez totál felesleges volt – jön elő Harry az emlékből egy sóhajjal.  
Mindegy milyen irányból nézi, rá kell jönnie, hogy az előítéletei hamisak voltak. Draco Malfoy semmiképpen sem tűnt el egy luxusvillába valahol. Minden körülmény a legvalószínűbb forgatókönyv felé mutat: Draco Malfoyt a saját akaratán kívül rabolták el. Melegen öltözött, az őszi időhöz illően, de nem volt csomagja. Említette, hogy még más dolga is van, és nem akarta a baglyot magával vinni, amíg azt intézte.

Malfoy a boltból kilépve balra fordult, emlékszik vissza Harry. A Bagolyszalontól balra csak pár bolt van, és utána pedig csak a Foltozott Üst. Semelyik másik bolt tulajdonosa nem látta Malfoyt, az akta ezt írja, és nem ment át a Foltozott Üstön sem. Tehát nyilvánvaló, hogy valahol a rövid távolságon a Bagolyszalon és az Üst között tűnt el Malfoy.

Harry újra belép az emlékbe. Ezúttal, az egész esetről már összképpel rendelkezve, az apró részletekre fókuszál. Furcsa érzés ezt tenni, de Harry egyenesen Malfoy felé sétál, összehúzott szemekkel keresve bármilyen nyomot. Malfoy egy fehér inget visel a talárja alatt, veszi észre Harry, és szürke nadrágot. Talán olyan helyre ment volna, ahol elvárás az elegáns megjelenés? A talár jó minőségű, de egyszerű, olyan, amilyet bármilyen gazdag varázsló választana a napi teendők intézéséhez.

Malfoy megfordul és egy lépéssel közelebb megy a baglyokhoz, majdnem átsétálva Harryn. Harry ösztönösen hátralép.

–A fülesbagoly, attól tartok, nem a kedvencem – mondja Malfoy a férfinek.

– Ha nem érdeklik a fülesbaglyok, akkor esetleg ajánlhatok néhány gyöngybaglyot?

Malfoynak fülesbaglya volt a Roxfortban, jut eszébe Harrynek. Meglepő, hogy most azt mondja, nem szereti őket.

Malfoy megint megfordul, a nap csillog az ezüst csatján. Harry tanulmányozza egy pillanatig. Furcsának gondolja, de főként azért, mert egy nagy, díszes csatot várt volna Malfoytól – valamit ami méltó a vagyonához és tekintélyéhez. Egy nagy arany kígyót talán, ékkövekkel a szeme helyén. Nem egy apró ezüst cikeszt.  
Vagy talán Harry csak azért vonzódik hozzá, mert ez olyan kapocs, amit akár ő is viselne, amit ő is választana magának.

Nagyon kevés a dekoráció Malfoy ruháján. A ruhák jó minőségűek, gondolja Harry újabb ránézésre, de nem különlegesek. Nincs rajta semmilyen bonyolult minta vagy varrás, a talár egyszerű. A köpeny is, dekoráció nélküli, egy egyszerű utazóköpeny csuklya nélkül. Malfoy pálcája egy zsebben kell, hogy legyen, mert Harry nem látja sehol.

– Legyen akkor ez, uram? – kérdezi a férfi Malfoyt. Harry felnéz és látja, ahogy Malfoy bólint az egyszerűen kinéző gyöngybagoly láttán.

Malfoy címe. Eljutott a bagoly egyáltalán oda? Talán elment, miután Malfoy nem engedte be. Biztosan visszatért a boltba. Harry Malfoy válla fölött ránéz a papírra, amire a címét írja, de megint, az emlék behatárolja. Csak azt láthatja, amit a bolt tulajdonosa is látott, és a férfi soha nem nézett a papírra. Amikor Harry a pergamenre néz, megint csak egy bézs foltot lát.

Valaki megfogja Harry vállát és az emlék eloszlik.

* * *

– Mi van? – kérdezi Harry irritáltan, a fejét a merengőből kiemelve.

– Hát így köszöntöd a legjobb barátodat? – dől le Ron a Harry asztalával szemben lévő székbe.

– Épp egy emlék közepében voltam.

Ron megrezzen.

– Nem akarom tudni. Láttam az egyik kollégád idefelé jövet, az ügy amin dolgozik, egy kislány tűnt el Leedsben. Alig volt öt éves.

Harry sem szereti azokat az ügyeket.

– Megcsináltátok a Grimwright-razziát ma? – kérdezi témát váltva.  
Ron arca úgy ragyog fel, mintha karácsony lenne, szemei csillognak ahogy előre dől.

– Haver, nem fogod elhinni. Már hónapok óta őrizet alatt volt a hely...

Igen, gondolja Harry. Ő is a kezdeti csapat tagja volt. Hallgatja Ron történetét, és közben azon gondolkodik, hogy mennyi a túlzás és mennyi a kitaláció belőle.

De egy jó történet az egy jó történet.  
És, ahogy ezen az osztályon megtanulta, egy történet a legkisebb részletekben is található: egy öltés egy taláron, egy mosoly egy szobán át, egy kéz enyhe remegése. El tudna mesélni egy történetet a Ron kezén lévő zúzódásokból, a vércseppekből a gallérján, ahogy a térde fel–alá jár, miközben mesél.

Az aurorság könnyű része, gondolja Harry, hogy ha egy képre néz és nem tetszik neki amit lát, akkor megváltoztatja a képet. Elkezdhet egy új megfigyeltetést, vagy kikérdezhet egy új szemtanút, vagy más, új információkat keres.

De a probléma a kihűlt ügyekkel az, hogy ő nem tudja a képet megváltoztatni. Csak erősebben nézheti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. fejezet

2\. fejezet

Harry erősebben nézi. 

Malfoy elhagyta a Bagolyszalont, jegyezte le az eredeti nyomozó. Nincs más szemtanú. Egy interjú a férfi feleségével, aki az eltűnést jelentette be, miután nem ért haza aznap. Tipikus interjú, gondolja Harry, az átiratot olvasva. Astoria "meglehetősen aggódóan" jelent meg, és nem mondott semmi hasznosat. De Harry újra és újra végigolvassa. Újra megnézi az emléket is, amíg már kívülről tudja a szöveget.

– Miben segíthetek?

– Egy bagolyra lenne szükségem. A pontosság fontosabb, mint a sebesség.

A tulajdonos játssza a szerepét, a háború utáni férfi találkozik egy háború utáni halálfalóval. Rövid szavak és merev testtartás, ami azt jelzi tudom ki vagy, de túl udvarias vagyok, hogy rá is mutassak.  
Draco Malfoy, a szerepét játssza ő is. Nem tűnhet túl pimasznak vagy akaratosnak, gondolja Harry, miközben tizedik alkalommal nézi, ahogy Malfoy a bagolyért nyúl. Muszáj mindig megadni a megfelelő tiszteletet és alkalmazkodni; ott van ez a hangja udvarias semlegességében, a testtartása visszafogottságában. Nem vonja magára a figyelmet, nem tesz feltűnő, széles mozdulatokat. Én is tudom, hogy ki vagyok, és elegem van, hogy az emberek folyton rámutatnak.

Újra megnézi az emléket. Tizenegyedik alkalommal összesen, és továbbra sincs semmi értelme. Ez a legnehezebb része az ilyen ügyeknek. Elkezdeni. Keresni valamit, de nem tudni, hogy mit. Olyan, mintha egy könyvet keresnénk a cím vagy a szerző nevének ismerete nélkül.

Könyvek...

Hermione.

Eldönti, hogy holnap meglátogatja.

* * *

– Segítség kell? – Hermione rögtön tudja, ahogy meglátja Harryt a tűzhelyében állni. Ron egy éjszakai megfigyelésen van; de ennek ellenére a vacsora ott fő a konyhában és Hermionénak egy szót sem kell szólnia, hogy a férfi tudja, meg van hívva. 

– Te vagy a legokosabb boszorkány, akit ismerek.

– El se kezdd. – nevet Hermione. – Rontól is ezt hallom állandóan, amikor segítség kell neki egy sötét bájital vagy tárgy mentalásához.  
Harry ferdén mosolyog rá, és belép a szobába, az aktát a konyhaasztalra rakva. Akár rögtön a tárgyra is térhet, gondolja. Túl jól ismerik egymást ahhoz, hogy kerülgessék a témát.

– Draco Malfoy.

Hermione összerezzen. 

– Micsoda? Láttad Malfoyt?

– Nem, pont ez a probléma.

A nő összeráncolja a szemöldökét, de csak egy pillanatra. Aztán az aktára néz, és egyből rájön.

– Ó Harry – mondja kicsit bosszúsan – Ugye nem téged bíztak meg az ő ügyével?

Harry bólint, és kihúz egy széket, amire leülhet.

– Komolyan... – sóhajt Hermione – Azt hinné az ember, hogy ennél több eszük van. Ha megkéred Holdsworth-öt, biztos megengedi, hogy egy másik ügyön dolgozz…

– Tudok tárgyilagos is lenni, Hermione! – mondja Harry kissé bosszúsan – Elvégre ez a munkám. Ügyeket megoldani.

Hermione ránéz, megemeli a szemöldökét és megfordul, amíg a teáskannával foglalatoskodik.

– Teát?

– Nem hiszel nekem.

– De igen. Teát?

– Igen, kösz – mondja Harry fáradtan. – Figyelj Hermione…

– Mondtam, hogy hiszek neked, nem? Mondd, miben kell a segítségem? – Egy teáskanál cukrot tesz a bögréjébe, miközben régi barátjára pillant. Harry legyőzötten hagyja, hogy a nő átnézze az aktát. Hermione gyorsan átfutja, majd egyre nagyobb meglepettség tükröződik arcán, miközben olvassa. 

– Szóval? – kérdezi Harry miután a nő végzett. Hermione rápillant.

– Őszintén, elég meglepő. Mindig azt hittem, hogy Malfoy eltűnt egy luxusnyaralóba, csak hogy megszabaduljon a régi életétől. De ez...

– Tudom. – bámul le Harry az asztalra, az ujjaival a fa erezetét követi. – Kényszerített eltűnésnek tűnik, ugye?

Hermione karja megrándul kicsit, mintha emlékezne a szuvenírre, amit Bellatrix kínzása hagyott hátra. Kényszerített eltűnés. A kifejezés, amit a minisztérium annyira szeretett használni Voldemort uralma alatt. Mennyivel jobban hangzik, mint az elrablás vagy a gyilkosság.

– Voltál már az Uklopszban?

– Többször is. Nem tudom, mi mást tudna még az emlék mutatni.

– Nem az emlékre gondoltam, hanem magára a boltra.

– Szerinted lehet ott valami? – ráncolja össze a homlokát Harry.

– Nem – mondja Hermione. – De lehet, hogy új perspektívát adna. – rákoppint az aktára. – Gond lenne, ha megnézném az emléket? – Talán találok valamit, amit te nem vettél észre, adja hozzá Harry gondolatban, de Hermione túl tapintatos, hogy ezt hangosan ki is mondja.

– Részemről nem gond – mondja Harry –, de Holdsworth-nek lehet, hogy nem tetszene. Titkosított meg minden. Ha nem mondod el senkinek, hogy megmutattam, akkor minden rendben.

– Tudod, hogy nem fogom. – Hermione hirtelen feláll, majd a konyha felé pillant. – Ó, kihűl a tea.

Harry visszadől a székében, az aktára pillantva. Örülne, ha Hermionénak lenne más, konkrétabb ötlete, viszont neki sincs jobb.  
Egy új nézőpont kell.

* * * 

Az ezüstszínű csengő halkan csilingel, ahogy Harry belép a boltba, és egy mély, deja vu-szerű érzés tölti el. A pultnál felnéz az őszhajú bolt-tulajdonos.

– Segíthetek? – kérdezi unottan. Harry Százfűlé-főzetet vett be random kiválasztva egy embert a minisztérium óriási választékából, hogy elkerülje a felismerést. Könnyebb így, mikor szemtanúkat kérdez ki.

Merlin segíts, annyira az emlék rabja lett, hogy megismétli az első dolgot, ami eszébe jut.

– Egy bagolyra lenne szükségem –válaszolja a kérdésre. – A pontosság fontosabb, mint a sebesség. – Pislog, a különös szavak nyugtalan érzést hagynak a szájában; egy olyan dalt énekel, ami nem az övé.

– Több uhu baglyunk is van, amik különösen jó földrajzi pontossággal rendelkeznek – mondja a tulaj, miközben Harryt egy csapat bagoly felé vezeti.

A bolt nem változott semmit, gondolja Harry, miközben a boltos folytatja a begyakorolt eladási szövegét. Ugyanazok a keskeny ablakok világítják meg az üzletet, ugyanazzal a napsütéssel, habár egy kicsit világosabb most a késő nyári napfényben, mint amikor a gyenge szeptemberi napsugarak töltötték be a helyiséget. Az állatok ellátásához használt dobozok zsúfolt érzést adnak a boltnak, és a baglyok a felfüggesztett pihenőhelyeken borzolják tollaikat.  
Kikérdezhetné a tulajt, de valószínűtlen, hogy bármi más részlettel tudna szolgálni. Amúgy is, öt év telt el, és Draco Malfoy nem volt más, mint egy egyszerű vásárló.

– A baglyaink önkiszállítanak – mondja a tulaj, észlelve, hogy Harry egy arany szemszínű uhura bámul – Elviheti később is, vagy csak írja fel a címét egy papírra, és várja meg a kiszállítást.

Harry összerezzen. A tulaj meglepődve néz rá.

– Tényleg egy baglyot keresek – mondja Harry, enyhítve az elveszett adásvétel csapását –, de ugyanakkor egy kihűlt ügyben nyomozok éppen. Feltartja a jelvényét, miközben titkon örül, hogy nem a neve van rajta, hanem a hivatkozási száma. – Draco Malfoy – mondja ki a jól ismert nevet.

A tulaj egy pillanatig üresen néz rá, aztán észbe kap – Ó, hogy ő. Figyeljen, már odaadtam az emléket, és attól tartok már egyáltalán nem is emlékszem az egészre.

– Csak egy gyors kérdésem lenne – mondja Harry – a bagoly után, amit vett. Visszatért valaha a boltba?

– Nem emlékszem.

– Van esetleg valamilyen feljegyzése?

– Az a gond, hogy tizenkét hónap után megsemmisítjük a jegyzeteket. – A tulaj furcsa pillantást vet Harryre, aki ekkor rájön, hogy a haja lassan változni kezd vissza feketévé; gyorsan előhúzza hát az üvegét, és még egy kortyot iszik. A tulaj gyanús pillantást vet az üvegre. – Ugye nem munka közben iszik? – kérdezi akaratosan. – Mi a neve? Feljelentem, tudja!

– Ez csak bájital a sárkányhimlőmre – válaszol Harry, mire a tulaj gyorsan hátrébb lép.

Harry vesz egy doboz bagolycsemegét, egy marék knútot hagy a pulton, majd kilép az ajtón. A csengő halkan csilingel mögötte. Megáll egy pillanatra, csábítja a gondolat, hogy megpróbálja Malfoy lépéseit lekövetni, de azon kívül, hogy a boltból kilépve balra fordult, fogalma sincs, merre ment.

Inkább hazamegy.

* * * 

Más embereknek könnyű a hazatérés.

Úgy mennek haza, mint ahogy a levegőt veszik, vagy egy lépést tesznek, vagy felpillantanak a csillagokra, ha az esti égbolt alatt állnak. Hazatérni egy utazás, amit rengetegszer ismételve tanultak meg, a szívük az emlékezetükbe zárja. Itt fordulunk erre, egy sarok ott, tíz lépés a bejárati ajtóig – és otthon is vannak.

Harrynek a hazatérés egy kimerítő utazás, amin mindig gondolkoznia kell, és fájdalmasan, tudatosan tisztában van az otthon pontos méreteivel, ahová éppen megy. Két hálószobás lakás Westminsterben, fényes és csillogó, szép kilátással London dél-nyugati horizontjára. Meglehetősen kényelmetlen összeget kellett fizetni érte, de ideális hely volt. Tökéletes Ginnynek, aki sokat utazik mindenfelé az országban a kviddicsmeccsei miatt. Ahogy Ginny mondta, amikor először lefoglalták a lakást, a hely tökéletes Harrynek is, mivel közel van a munkahelyéhez, a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumhoz.

A bejárati ajtó elé hoppanál és az ajtó kinyílik a pálcájának egy suhintására. Bent a lámpák felkapcsolva, a rádió szól. Egy pillanatra Harry szíve megkönnyebbül; túl sokszor jött már haza egy üres, sötét lakásba, csak hogy rájöjjön, Ginny edzése ismét tovább tartott.

– Harry! – kiáltja Ginny a hálóból. – Végre itthon vagy! Pedig általában én szoktam később hazaérni.

Harry a hálóba sétál és lerakja az aktákkal teletömött táskáját a padlóra. A szíve megint összeszorul. Ginny kapkodva repked a szobában, vörös haja úgy táncol körülötte, mint egy tüzes folt. A férfi felé fordul és ránevet, a szeplői összepréselődnek, mint egy marék homok.

– Találd ki, mi volt?

Harrynek nem kell találgatnia. A kviddicscuccok mennyiségéből ítélve, amiket a táskájába nyom, és a kis szennyes zsák alapján, ami az éjjeli szekrényén pihen, a csapata megnyerte a szezon első meccsét.

– Gratulálok, Ginny – mondja. – Sajnálom, hogy nem tudtam ott lenni a mérkőzésen.

– Csak bevezető meccs volt – mondja könnyedén – A Margate-i Csavargókkal játszunk vasárnap.

– Az nincs túl messze – mondja Harry, a táskára pillantva. Ginny megáll, félbehagyva a lábszárvédői elcsomagolását, és bocsánatkéréssel a szemében néz.

– Ma este megyek, hogy holnap egész nap a margate-i pályán tudjunk gyakorolni. – Megfog egy kvaffot és betömi a táskába. – Jól halad az ügyed?

– Igen. Lezártam a Fenwicket.

– Tényleg? Szuper! – Ginny megragadja a táskáját – A jegy az asztalon van, ha esetleg el tudsz jönni a meccsre. Szeretlek! – mondja, és megragadja a zsupszkulcsot, ami egy lekváros keksz üres csomagolása, majd egy pillanat alatt eltűnik.

Harry az ágy szélén ül, és hallgatja a csöndet. Mintha még hangosabb lenne, mintha a fehér falak, a végtelen, csillogó padló, és a konyha, amiben sosem főznek, csak még jobban felerősítenék.  
Lassan lefekszik, és a plafonra mered.

* * * 

Aznap éjjel Harry álmodik.  
Megint ez emlékben van. Tollak halk suhogása a feje felett, karmok hangja a fán. Draco Malfoy besétál a boltba.

Valami más.

Harry csodálkozón oldalra dönti a fejét, szemöldökét ráncolja. A bolt kicsit világosabbnak tűnik. Valaki gyertyát gyújtott volna? Esetleg egy lámpást?

Nem. A nap az, gondolja. Erősebb valahogy, mintha egy nyári nap fényével sütne. A tulajdonos... az arca más valahogy, mintha ráncosabb lenne és a talárja is mintha kopottabb lenne. 

– Miben segíthetek?

– Egy bagolyra lenne szükségem. A pontosság fontosabb, mint a sebesség. 

Harry odasétál Malfoyhoz. Keresd a nyomokat! – gondolja Harry homályosan. – De már annyiszor végignéztem ezt a jelenetet.  
Malfoy és a bolt tulajdonosa közti beszélgetésben szünet áll be. Harrynek feltűnik a szokatlan csend, szemöldökét összehúzza és felnéz. Malfoy őt bámulja.

Harry egy pillanatra meglepődik, majd eszébe jut, hogy ez csak egy emlék. Biztosan nem rá néz, hanem átnéz rajta.

Aztán Malfoy lepillant a kezére. Harry pillantása automatikusan követi. Semmi különösen érdekes nincs a férfi kezén, gondolja Harry. Újra felnéz Malfoyra, de ő már egy baglyot figyel.  
Harry felriad, idegesen. Úgy tűnik, hogy az emlék már az álmaiban is kísérti. A pohár víz felé nyúl, amit az éjjeliszekrényén tart.  
Megáll a mozdulatban, látása elhomályosul. Malfoy keze.  
Nem volt rajta gyűrű. A karikagyűrűje hiányzott.

* * * 

Hermione körülnéz a bagolyszalonban. Beleegyezett, hogy megnézi az emléket a merengőben, még ha csak azért is, hogy Harry megmutathassa a sikeres felfedezését.

– Soványnak néz ki – mondja, ahogy Malfoyt figyeli, de Harry elcsitítja.

– Nézd... Pár másodperc, és a kezére fog nézni... Nem hiszem el, hogy eddig nem vettem észre! Bármikor....

Várnak. Malfoy a bagolyra néz, bólint, rámutat egyre. Harry összeráncolja szemöldökét.

– Már rég rá kellett volna néznie...

Mielőtt észbe kapnak, Malfoy már végzett, és elhagyta a bagolyszalont. Hermione bocsánatkérőn nézi Harryt.

– Valószínűleg tudat alatt észrevetted, és ezért az álmodban megjelent neked.

– Gondolom.

– Mindegy – mondja Hermione –, legalább ez egy jó kezdet. Mit gondolsz, mit jelenthet?

– Mi, az hogy nincs rajta a gyűrű? Nem tudom. Akármi lehet. Lehet, hogy tönkrement a házassága. Lehet, hogy elvesztette a gyűrűt, vagy csak nem szereti hordani.

– Lehet, hogy át kellett méreteztetnie a fogyása miatt – mondja Hermione, és Harry arra gondol, bárcsak neki jutott volna előbb ez eszébe.

– Tényleg, az is lehet – ismeri be.

Amikor kilép az emlékből, megkeresi Astoria lakcímét, amit utoljára három éve frissítettek a kartonjában. Reméli, hogy az eltelt idő alatt nem változott.

* * * 

A nyár már kezd lehűlni, finom kék és lágy zöld fények táncolnak mindenfelé. Astoria háza egy nagy, romantikus stílusú, nyeregtetős otthon, mészkő falán fiatal borostyán kúszik fel. A lak egy óriási, zöldellő kert előtt terül el, tele vadvirágokkal, és egy-két fiatal tölgy- vagy gesztenyefával.

Ez egy olyan hely, ahova Harry gondtalanul haza tudna jönni.  
Felsétál a szűk úton, ami a bejáratig vezet, átbújik egy pár napszítta, halvány rózsaszín rózsa alatt, és kétszer bekopog az ajtón.

Astoria válaszol.

Harry, aki már tudja jól, hogyan kell minden apró részletre figyelni, észreveszi a meglepődést Astoria arcán. Egy vékony, rózsamintás nyári ruhát visel, és haját laza lófarokba kötötte. Általában nem így öltözik, ha társaságot vár – gondolja Harry, és bocsánatkérőn mosolyog.

– Rosszkor jöttem, igaz?

– Nem, egyáltalán nem – mondja Astoria egy rövid szünet után. A tekintete Harry sebhelyére villan, majd el megint, gyorsan. Harry úgy döntött, hogy nem használ Százfűlé-főzetet ehhez a látogatáshoz.

– Minisztériumi ügyben vagyok itt – mondja Harry – Bejöhetnék?

– Igen, persze – lép hátrébb Astoria, hogy beengedje Harryt a frissítően hűvös előszobába, majd becsukja az ajtót.

Valami sül, gondolja Harry, és beszippantja a készülő sütemény édes illatát. Átlép egy rongybaba felett, és meglepődik. Nem tudta, hogy Astoriának van gyermeke.

– Teát? – kérdezi Astoria.

– Igen, köszönöm.

Követi őt a napsütéses, világos konyhába. A rádió a konyhapulton egy vidám dalt játszik, a sütemény édes aromája, kis figyelmetlen rendetlenség a konyhában – liszt szétszóródva a pulton, pár vajas mérőkanál – és Harry máris könnyedebbnek érzi magát.

Egy halk lépés a háta mögött, mire Harry megfordul. Egy fiatal kisgyermek – nem lehet több másfél évesnél, gondolja – egy félig megrágott epret szorongat, és Harryt bámulja.

– Szia – köszön. A kislány csak nézi pár pillanatig az idegent, majd beleharap az eperbe, és a gyors köszönés után ki is fut a konyhából.

Astoria tölt Harrynek egy pohár teát, és leteszi az asztalra. A férfi arrébb teszi a plüss játékokat és a Roxfort Expressz apró modelljét a székről, mielőtt leülne ő is.

– Draco Malfoy miatt vagyok itt – mondja, Astoria szemébe nézve.  
Astoria elsápad, a keze szorosan körbe fonja a teásbögréjét. 

– Nem – mondja –, a kérelmemet elfogadták, egyetértettek, hogy én mindent megtettem, hogy segítsek megtalálni!

– Milyen kérelem? – kérdezi Harry zavartan, és Astoria úgy néz rá, mintha csak azt kérdezte volna, melyik irányból kel fel a Nap.

– A válási kérelmem. Távollét miatt jóváhagyták a válást. Nem lehet visszavonni. – Astoria már láthatóan ideges, de Harry csak megrázza a fejét.

– Nem emiatt vagyok itt. Malfoy ügyét képviselem.

– Már nyomoztak. Három éve. – Astoria idegessége zavarodottságba fordul.

– Kihűltek a nyomok azóta, igen. – Harry hezitál, de az eredeti nyomozók már régen kikérdezték Astoriát az általános dolgokról: mikor látta utoljára, volt-e valaki, akinek indítéka lehetett Draco elrablására és így tovább. Újra megkérdezni ezeket felesleges lenne. Iszik egy korty teát, amíg összeszedi a gondolatait. Sosem volt jó a szemtanúk kikérdezésében, és így az első dolgot mondja ki, ami eszébe jut.

– Nem is tudtam, hogy újra megházasodtál.

Astoria elmosolyodik.

– Matthew Venn. Nem ismered. – Talán elkapja Harry pillantását a konyhaajtó felé, mert ezt mondja – Sophie, a kislányunk.

– Az emberek elítélnek miatta? – kérdezi Harry lassan. Astoria elkapja a pillantását, a teájába bámul.

– Persze. Ezt csinálják az emberek, nem? Ítélkeznek. A szüleim imádták Dracót. Ha anyámon múlna, még mindig özvegy lennék, és gyászoló feketében kísérteném ezt a helyet az örökkévalóságig. Szörnyű dolognak tartja, hogy újra megházasodtam. – megkocogtatja a bögréjét a körmével. – Draco és én nagyon közel álltunk egymáshoz, és amikor eltűnt, nem voltam önmagam. De idővel megtanuljuk, hogyan szedjük össze a darabokat, és lépjünk tovább, nem igaz?

Harry érzi, hogy megerősítésre vár, tehát így felel:

– De, igaz.

Astoria bólint. A beszélgetés elnémul. Astoria a bögre mintáját követi az ujjával, a körme siklik a nyomott mintás virágok és levelek fölött. Harry ránéz. Valóban ránéz, úgy, ahogy tanították, ahogy egy darab nyomra nézni kell.

Egyszerűnek tűnik, hétköznapinak. Sosincs túlságosan tudatában a saját mozdulatainak, legyen az bármi, például amikor a haját tűri a füle mögé, amikor a lábait a szék alá csúsztatja, vagy amikor a bögre mintáit követi az ujjával. Sokat mosolyog, gondolja Harry, amikor észreveszi a finom, kezdődő ráncokat a szája körül. A haja világos barna, napszítta, egyértelmű jele annak, hogy szeret kint lenni a természetben. Az asztal sarkán felhalmozott könyvek (Könnyű Kertészeti Bűbájok és A Brit Ismertető a Fenntartható Szüretért) is ezt bizonyítják, bár ezek lehetnek akár Matthew-é is.

– Nem olyan vagy, mint akit Malfoy elvenne. – már kimondta a szavakat, mielőtt le tudta volna állítani magát.

Astoria elkapja Harry tekintetét, és Harry meglepődik az arckifejezésén. Óvatosság és... meglepődöttség? Talán egy kis gyanú is.

– Igen? És miért gondolod ezt? – kérdezi. Igen, a hangja egyértelműen zárkózottabb.

Harry megvonja a vállát.

– Őszintén, mindig úgy képzeltem el Malfoy feleségét, mintha ő maga lenne női változatban – mondja Harry viccesen, hogy egy kicsit enyhítse a feszült hangulatot, de Astoria nem mosolyog.

– Akkor gondolom nem ismerted őt valami jól. – mondja.

– Nem – ismeri be Harry – Nem ismertem őt jól.

Elbúcsúzik Astoriától, és megfogadja magában, hogy legközelebb felhozza az előző házasságát. Ha most kérdezné, az nem vezetne sehova. Érzi, hogy Astoria már visszavonta a kezdeti nyitottságát. Udvariasan köszön el az asszonytól mielőtt távozik.

Harry hazamegy a westminsteri lakásába. Hazaérni egy dobozba az égben.

Tölt magának egy pohár ír whiskey-t és kilép a balkonra, a londoni eget nézve. Emlékszik, hogy Ginny szemei hogy csillogtak, a város fényei hogy tükröződtek a pupilláján, amikor először álltak kettesben ezen a balkonon, és nézték a kilátást. Gyönyörű, mondja, hangja alig több mint egy lehelet. Ginny mindig is szeretett volna egy ilyen helyen lakni. Erős vonalak, letisztult formák. Imádta Londont gyermekkora óta, attól kezdve, hogy kislányként elkísérte az apját a Minisztériumba. Egy nap majd egy dobozban fogok lakni az égben, mondta egyszer az apjának, és azon a napon, amikor megvették ezt a lakást, Ginny nevetett örömében, hogy teljesült a rég elfeledett gyermekkori vágya.

Harry szíve azonban a kőből és fából épült, hatalmas házakhoz húz. Az otthonok, amik először ejtették rabul a szívét: a Roxfort, az ősi szörny, kőből és varázslatból, majd később, az Odú, a kényelmes szobáival és kanyargós kertjével.

Kortyol egyet a whiskey-jéből, ami lassan égeti a torkát.  
Látja Dél-Lambeth fényeit a folyó túloldalán, a Temze sötét habjain visszaverődni, és látja, ahogy egy vonat éppen most érkezik a peronra, csak a lassuló fénye látható, ahogy közeledik. Egy perccel később egy másik vonat indul, egyre gyorsítva.

Harry nézi a vonatot, ahogy eltűnik a horizonton nyugat felé tartva, ahol a város fényei átadják helyüket a gyenge külvárosi utcalámpáknak, majd a vidék mindent felölelő sötétségének.  
Valahol lent az utcán, valaki egy ismerős dalt fütyül. Harry a hang felé fordítja a fejét, hallgatja egy darabig, amíg eszébe nem jutnak a szavak. Egy régi angol népdal, és ő visszaemlékezik.

Dél felé fúj a szél, dél felé, dél felé  
Dél felé fúj a szél, a kék tengeren  
Dél felé fúj a szél, dél felé, dél felé  
Fújd drága szellő, fújjad őt felém...

A nyár utolsó sugarai is már őszbe fordulnak, egy hűvös szellő suttog Harry hollófekete hajába. Megrezzen és bemegy, az ajtót becsukja maga mögött.

A vonatok jönnek aztán mennek, összefonódnak, mint a csillagképek, lassan eltűnve az éjszakában.

* * * 

Szombat.

Ginny nagy meccse.

Harry korán kel, ami már rutin. Korán felkel, futni megy, zuhany, öltözés, reggeli.

Már a reggelinél tart a napi rutinjában, éppen egy tál müzli elfogyasztása közepén, amikor a házát védő bűbájok jeleznek.   
Ellöki maga elől a tányért, és feláll, majd az ajtó felé siet. Hermione? Vagy Ron, esetleg el akarnak jönni ők is a meccsre?

Harry már profi a mágikus jelek felismerésében, főleg amióta a Nyomozati Osztályon dolgozik. Érezni lehet valaki mágikus jelét az ajtó előtt, de nem Hermionéé, és nem is Roné. 

A pálcáját megemeli, és egy varázsigét mond, ami lehetővé teszi neki, hogy keresztül lásson az ajtón, mint egy egyirányú tükör.

Szőke haj. Kék szemek.

Harry hezitál, majd ajtót nyit.

– Mrs. Malfoy.

A nő ránéz és bólint.

– Szólíts Narcissának, kérlek.

– Nem lett volna szabad megtalálnia. – Ahogy Harry imádói tudják, valahol Sussexben él. Csak Hermione és a Weasley-k tudják, hol is lakik valójában.

– De mégis itt vagyok – mondja udvariasan, egyenletesen, a ridegség vagy a neheztelés bármi nyoma nélkül a hangjában. Harry hirtelen meglátja, mennyire is hasonlít Draco az anyjára. Mindketten úgy beszélnek, mintha valami a torkukon ragadt volna a háború óta, gondolja Harry. Az udvarias belenyugvás, ami olyan nehéznek tűnik, mint a csend, olyan üres, mint a fehér falak, mint egy ember egy üres szobában.

Harry lenyeli a kísértést, hogy megkérdezze, hogyan sikerült megtalálnia.

– Jöjjön be! –invitálja a lakásába a nőt, mert mi mást tehetne, amikor Narcissa Malfoy ott áll a küszöbén?

Belép a szobába. A védővarázslatok egy pillanatra felragyognak, majd elfogadják Narcissa jelenlétét, mint olyanét, aki nem kíván rosszat a ház tulajdonosának. Körülnéz, pillantása körbejár a szobán, de Harry kételli, hogy leskelődne. Inkább úgy tűnik, egy széket keres, de nincsenek túltömött karosszékek vagy kényelmes kanapék Harryék majdnem üres otthonában. Csak egy sor bárszék van a konyhapult mellett, és egy üveglapú asztal két étkezőszékkel egy-egy oldalán. 

Harry az órájára pillant. A következő tizenöt percben indul a zsupszkulcsa, hogy időben odaérjen Ginny-nek szerencsét kívánni.

– Rosszkor jöttem – mondja Narcissa, de Harry gyorsan megrázza a fejét. Narcissa máris kétkedően néz rá, és a legutolsó dolog, amit Harry akar, hogy elmeneküljön, és magával vigyen minden használható, új információt.

– Nem, kicsit sem. Teát vagy kávét? – kérdezi, remélve, hogy Narcissa mindkettőt visszautasítja. Teából csak erős, fekete van, a kávé pedig az olcsó, por-fajta, amit csak Arthur Weasley ritka látogatásai alkalmából tartanak otthon.

Narcissa finoman megrázza a fejét, és visszautasítja az italt.  
– Nem kérek, köszönöm.

Harry az étkezőasztalnál ül. Se ő, se Ginny nem használják valami sűrűn, bár van rajta egy penna és egy tintatartó a sarokban levélíráshoz. Finom porréteg borítja az asztalt, és Harry elmormol egy gyors Suvickus igét.

Narcissa elfoglalja a másik széket, pillantása körbejárja a lakást. Meglepően tiszta az idő Londonhoz képest, és pillantása megáll, ahogy a kilátást figyeli. Aztán kinyitja a retiküljét az ölében, és elővesz egy fényképet, majd az asztalra teszi.

– Pár napja érkezett egy minisztériumi bagoly – mondja – amiben tájékoztattak, hogy a fiam ügyét újra kivizsgálják, az Ön felügyelete alatt.

Harry ránéz a fotóra. Egy egyszerű portré Malfoy-ról. Arca mosolytalan, szája sarkai kissé lefelé irányulnak, mintha valami szomorú dolgon gondolkodna. Palaszürke talárt visel és egy egyszerű, fekete köpenyt. Harry közelebb emeli a képet, és látja az ezüst, cikesz alakú kapcsot.

Malfoy félrenéz, és Harry, ijedtében majdnem elejti a képet. Azt hitte ez egy mugli kép, mert Malfoy nem is mozgott addig egyáltalán.

– A legutolsó kép, amit Dracóról készítettem – mondja Narcissa.

– Értem – mondja Harry, mert nem egészen tudja, mit kéne mondania. Újra ránéz a portréra.

– Szerette azt az ezüst cikeszes kapcsot. Azt mondta, ajándék volt az apjától.

Harry felnéz, azon gondolkodva, hogy Narcissa esetleg képes-e olvasni a gondolataiban. De a nő nem is néz rá, hanem a képre figyel, és bár az ajkain apró mosoly játszik, szomorúnak tűnik. Sokkal öregebbnek néz ki, mint ahogy Harry emlékszik rá. A finom ráncok a szeme körül mélyebbek, és soványabb is. Harry azon tűnődik, hogy vajon a háború után minden Malfoy soványabb lett-e. Próbálnak kevesebb helyet foglalni, vagy csak egyszerűen eltüntetni magukat.

– Tudja, Harry, hogy miért szerette azt az ezüst cikeszt? – kérdezi Narcissa. Harry félig-meddig azt kívánja, bárcsak a sokkal formálisabb Mr. Potterként szólítaná. Nem biztos benne, hogy tetszik neki, hogy bármelyik Malfoy a keresztnevén hívja.

– Nem. – Azon tűnődik, hogy Narcissa mérges-e, hogy ilyen keveset tud Malfoyról, de a nőnek úgy tűnik, más dolgok járnak a fejében, szomorú arckifejezéssel bámulva a fotót.

– Szerette a köröket. – Narcissa megfordítja a képet, és körbenéz az asztalon, Harry szótlanul átnyújt neki egy pennát, amit Narcissa elfogad, majd a fénykép hátuljára ír vele. – In inceptum finis est.

– Mit ért ez alatt? – kérdezi Harry kíváncsian, akarata ellenére.

– Azt, hogy egy anya szeretete hozta meg a Sötét Nagyúr első hanyatlását, és egy anya szeretete biztosította a győzelmet felette tizenhét évvel később.

Harry hátra dől, egy megnevezhetetlen érzelem uralkodik el felette, mintha egy hullám csapódna belé.

– Sosem gondoltam így erre – mondja. Sosem gondoltam... – Narcissára pillant. – Miért mondja el ezt nekem?

Narcissa megemeli a kezét, majd a nyakláncán függő zafír medálhoz nyúl.

– Nem azért utaztam idáig, hogy körökről meséljek magának. Azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem, hogy tényleg szándékozik-e megtalálni a fiam.

– Engem neveztek ki az ügy vezetőjének...

– Ugyanúgy, mint az első nyomozót három éve, aki úgy mondja ki a fiam nevét, mintha sár lenne a szájában. Azt merte mondani nekem, hogy Draco biztos csak elmenekült, hogy luxusban éljen külföldön.  
Harry összerezzen, bár Narcissa hangjában düh nélkül beszélt. Az arca nyugodt, mint egy mély tó, de Harry elsőkézből tapasztalta meg azokat a veszélyeket, amik a nyugodt vizek alatt rejtőznek.

– Megígérem, hogy mindent megteszek, hogy megtaláljam – mondja Harry, de kicsit hezitál, mert Narcissa olyan őszintén és nyíltan beszélt vele, hogy úgy érzi, viszonoznia kell a szívességet. – Én is... ezt gondoltam eredetileg. Hogy Malfoy csak elment, hogy az apjával lehessen. – Észreveszi, hogy elfelejtette Malfoy keresztnevét használni, de Narcissa úgy tűnik, nem sértődik meg rajta. – De már nem úgy gondolom. Az összes bizonyítékot átnéztem, és új nyomok is vannak már – mondja a hiányzó karikagyűrűre gondolva.

Narcissa óvatosan figyeli, úgy néz rá, mint egy különösen nehezen megfejthető rúnára. Aztán finoman hátra dől, és a kezeit összekulcsolja az ölében.

– Ha valóban igazat mond – mondja – akkor bármilyen információt hajlandó vagyok megadni önnek, bármi segítséget, amit csak tudok, hogy megtalálja a fiam.

– Könnyen megbízik az emberekben – mondja Harry inkább meglepetésből, mint bármi más miatt. Az a Narcissa Malfoy akire ő emlékszik, biztosan nem bízná rá a fia titkait és emlékeit senkire.  
A nő egy pillanatra elhallgat. Aztán megérinti a képet, mintha meg akarna bizonyosodni arról, hogy ez tényleg a valóság.

– Talán így van – ismeri be – de a fiam már három hosszú éve eltűnt, és úgy tűnik, maga az utolsó esélye. Inkább tartsam meg a titkait, őrizzem az emlékét, mégis miért?

Harry ezzel ne tud vitatkozni. Egy hosszú szünet után Narcissa átnyújt neki egy kártyát és feláll.

– Az elérhetőségeim. Kérem, ha bármi fejlemény van, értesítsen.

– Természetesen. – Harry felveszi a képet, hogy visszaadja, de Narcissa csak megrázza a fejét.

– Tartsa meg. Talán még hasznos lesz valahogy.

Harry kikíséri az ajtóig, azon tűnődve, mit is kéne kérdeznie Malfoy-ról. Milyen információ lehetne esetleg hasznos? Nem tudja, hol is kezdje.

– Mik voltak Malf- Draco legutolsó szavai Önhöz? – kérdezi megfontolás nélkül. Kíváncsi is kicsit a válaszra, de inkább az érdekli, hogy Narcissa tényleg hajlandó-e önként személyes információkat átadni neki.

Narcissa ránéz, majd a kezére, mintha oda lenne írva a válasz.

– Odaadhatom Önnek az emléket – mondja lassan – a legutolsó találkozásunkról. A legutolsó alkalomról, amikor láttam őt. Talán az segíthet.

Hát, Narcissa bőven túlszárnyalta Harry egyszerű tesztjét.

– Az emléket? – ismétli. Narcissa bólint – Ha... Csak ha nem túl nagy gond Önnek.

Félig-meddig azt várja, hogy Narcissa közli vele, hogy egy-két nap múlva majd elküldi neki, de a nő csak áll, és vár türelmesen, és Harry rájön, hogy úgy gondolta, most adja oda. Gyorsan keres a konyhában egy üres bájitalos üveget, amit odaadhat neki. Majd elfordul, és úgy csinál, mintha a konyhát takarítaná, amíg Narcissa kiemeli az emléket, hiszen tudja, hogy sokan értékelik az egyedüllétet, amikor ezt a bűbájt használják. 

Amikor visszafordul Narcissa felé, az üvegben már ott az emlék, ezüstös szálai lassan mozognak.

– Arra kell kérnem – mondja Narcissa –, hogy ne mutassa meg senki másnak.

– Csak én fogom látni – ígéri meg Harry.

Narcissa bólint egyet, majd megfordul, és további búcsú nélkül távozik.

Harry ránéz az órájára. A meccs már rég elkezdődött, gondolja, és Ginny amúgy is tudja, hogy a munkája mindig elsőbbséget élvez, ugyanúgy, mint szerelmének a kviddics.

A zsebébe csúsztatja az üveget, majd kilép a lakásból és egyből a Minisztériumba hoppanál.


	3. 3

3\. fejezet

Másodpercekkel azután, hogy Harry a kijelölt merengőbe tölti az emléket, már el is merül benne. Egy szoba jön létre körülötte villámsebességgel, az emlék gyorsan formát ölt. Diófából készült falburkolat, egy ódon bőr kanapé, aranyozott keretekben olajfestmény portrék néznek le rá komolyan, egy fehér márvány tűzhely – biztosan egy szoba a Malfoy Kúriában, véli Harry.

Narcissa a tűzhelynél áll, a lángok fény- és árnyékmintákat vetnek arcára.

– Boldogtalan vagy – mondja lassan.

Harry megfordul. Észreveszi, hogy Draco Malfoy mögötte áll, az anyjától elfordulva egy családi portréfestményt tanulmányoz a falon. Gondosan öltözött, mint mindig, de nincs rajta sem talár, sem pedig köpeny. Furcsán sebezhetőnek tűnik.

Draco nem válaszol az anyjának, csak a portrét bámulja. A képen egy sokkal fiatalabb Narcissa és Lucius állnak a fiuk két oldalán. A szőke kisfiú a képen nagyjából tíz vagy tizenegy éves lehet, gondolja Harry, és amikor Draco újból megszólal, bebizonyosodik a feltételezése.

– Ezt egy nappal az előtt festették, hogy a Roxfortba mentem.

– Hallottál, Draco? Azt kérdezem, boldog vagy-e! – mondja Narcissa. Malfoy ismét figyelmen kívül hagyja a kérdést. Csak tovább bámulja a festményt, a szeme a fiatalabb önmagáén. Lucius és Narcissa büszkének tűnnek, gondolja Harry, és annyira teljesnek. A háború ára igen magas volt.  
Narcissa összevont szemöldökkel figyeli fiát.

– Draco...

– Hallottalak.  
Narcissa megérinti a medálját. Ez egy olyan szokás, amit akkor csinál, ha ideges vagy elégedetlen, jön rá Harry.

– Nincs rajtad a karikagyűrűd – állapítja meg Narcissa, és Harry a szőke férfi kezére pillant. Harry kénytelen belátni, hogy Narcissa figyelmét semmi nem kerülheti el.

– Sosincs rajtam – válaszolja Malfoy, de a tekintetét nem veszi le a festményről.

A tűz lobogó fényében nehéz megállapítani, milyen érzések futnak át Narcissa arcán. Elengedi a nyakláncát és témát vált.

– Mivel látom, hogy mennyire érdeklődsz a portréfestményeink iránt, elintéztem, hogy jövő hónapban rólad is készíttessünk egy újat. Úgy gondolom, az üvegház szép háttérnek bizonyul majd.

Malfoy bólint. Narcissa tovább erőlteti a dolgot.

– Esetleg egy idézet, a keretbe vésve? Jól el kell majd gondolkoznod rajta. Apád már kiválasztott egy Seneca idézetet a hatalomról, ha jól emlékszem. Talán te is hasonlót választasz majd?

– Már tudom, mit választok – mondja Malfoy.

– Igen? – dönti meg kissé fejét Narcissa. – Áruld el, és én majd továbbadom a keretezőnek.

– Nem változtathatjuk meg azt, amit nem mi választunk – mondja Malfoy.

Narcissa elcsendesül.  
A fiatal férfi pár hosszú lépésben átvonul a szobán, és kimegy a folyosóra, a léptei egyre csak halkulnak, majd az emlék semmivé foszlik.

Harry nem biztos benne, mit is kéne gondolnia.

* * *

A Wandsworth-i Harcosok nyerik a Margate-i meccset.

Ginny délután öt után ér haza a lakásba. Harry a balkonon áll, csak bámul ki a Temzére, nézi a vonatokat. A védővarázslatok hirtelen jeleznek, majd a következő pillanatban ott áll Ginny a konyha közepén zsupszkulcsot szorongatva a kezében. Arca piros, a szeme csillog a győzelemtől. Megcsókolja szerelmét mielőtt újra elrohan; a csapat kapitánya győzelmi vacsorát szervezett a játékosoknak.

– Kihagyom az italokat a vacsora után, és sietek haza! – ígéri meg Ginny, ahogy a mezéből hagyományos talárba öltözik át.

– Ne hülyéskedj, menj, érzed jól magad – mondja Harry, és Ginny mosolyog, ahogy újra megcsókolja őt búcsúzóul, majd rohan is ki az ajtón megint. Egy halk pukkanásszerű hang jelzi csak, ahogy a folyosón hoppanál.

Harry megint kimegy a balkonra. A Nap már megy le London felett, az épületeknek kemény sziluettet adva a halványkék égbolt előtt.

A nyár utolsó napja.  
Ha nagyon odafigyel, megesküdne rá, hogy hallja, ahogy valaki megint fütyül odakint, a hangjegyeket gyengéden engedve szélnek az enyhe augusztusi estében.  
Dél felé fúj a szél, dél felé, dél felé...

* * *

Hétfőn Harry korán kel, és hagyja Ginny-t aludni. Már hozzászokott ő is a korai kelésekhez.  
Néha, gondolja, olyan mintha csak egyikőjük élne ebben a lakásban.

A reggeli napfény ferdén dől a fehér falakon. Felrakja a teáskannát forrni, elővesz egy bögrét a szekrényből, és kimér egy kanál cukrot. A csendes lakásban minden kis hang fokozottan hangosnak tűnik. Minden lépés visszhangzik a padlón; minden lélegzetvételének többszörös erősségű hangját hallja.

Belégzés, kilégzés.

A balkonra vezető tolóajtó tiszta, minden ujjlenyomat levarázsolva róla. Az üveg olyan átlátszó, mint a levegő. A kilátás mögötte bármelyik lakberendezési magazinban megállná a helyét.  
Talán mégsem lakik itt senki.

* * *

A Minisztériumban, ahogy elmegy az aurorok fülkéi mellett, hallja, ahogy valami bájital-balesetről beszélnek. Ron még nem érkezett meg, gondolja. Minden auror tudja, hogy Ron mindig elkésik.

A Nyomozati Osztály sokkal csendesebb. Harry kinyitja az irodájába vezető ajtót és bemegy.

A tökéletesen rendezett lakásával ellentétben az irodája egy össze nem illő bútorokból és papírmunka-halmazokból álló kényelmes zsúfoltság. Ott a megviselt asztal a székével, az iroda sarkaiban egy-egy kényelmes szék és egy alacsony asztal áll, amin egy édességekkel teletöltött edény van. Szándékosan lett ilyenre tervezve, hogy a leendő interjúalanyoknak megnyugtató környezetet nyújtson.

A falak teli vannak színes képekkel: zsírkrétarajzokkal, amit olyan családok küldtek, akik ki akarták fejezni hálájukat, amiért valamilyen hírt kaptak rég elveszett rokonukról vagy házastársukról, és ott van egy kép a Chudley Csúzlik csapatáról is (amit Ron adott neki viccből). Harry az iroda berendezésekor biztosra ment. Minden felkavaró tárgyat vagy egyéb, a nyomozással kapcsolatos dolgot eltüntetett, hiszen jól tudja, hogy ebben az irodában az eltűnt személy barátai, rokonai, családtagjai fognak interjúkat adni, körülnézni. Az aurorok irodájával ellentétben – ahol sokszor kinagyított képek vannak a falon a bűnözőkről, vagy éppen a nagy táblák teleírva a bűncselekmény részleteivel, az elkövető indítékaival, lehetséges következő lépéseivel – Harry sokkal diszkrétebben tárolja az információkat rejtő mappáit. Ez volt az egyik első dolog, amit Holdsworth megtanított neki a Nyomozati Osztályról.

Ezekhez az elvekhez igazodva, Malfoy mappája sem látható. A kartonja el van rejtve Harry fiókjában, a merengő bezárva az asztala mögötti szekrénybe.

A merengő.

Kinyitja a szekrényt, és szemöldökét ráncolva az emlék ezüstös mélységébe bámul.

Újra megnézi az emléket, amit Narcissától kapott, a leglényegtelenebb apróság után is kutatva. Ahogy Malfoy pillanatnyi szünetet tart, mielőtt megszólalna, ahogy a családi portréra bámul, pont ugyan úgy, ahogy Harry a szüleiről készült képekre szokott, amikor arra gondol, hogy ez a legközelebb, ahogy valaha kerülhet hozzájuk.

Minden annyira titokzatosnak tűnik. Minden, amit Malfoy mond, jelenthet ezerféle dolgot, attól függően, hogy Harry hogyan akarja értelmezni a hangsúlyát, vagy akár a fejének legapróbb mozdulatát, vagy a lágy szünetet, amit tart mielőtt megszólalna. Nem fogadhatjuk el, amit nem mi választunk… Akár arra is utalhat, hogy Malfoy neheztel, amiért a családja a Sötét Mágia felé vitte, vagy, ahogy Voldemort kényszerítette olyan dolgokra, amiket nem akart megtenni, vagy akár az is lehet, hogy semmi köze a háborúhoz. Lehet, hogy a házasságára utal, gondolja Harry kritikusan. Lehet, hogy Astoria el akart válni és Malfoy nem, de annak ellenére bele kellett egyeznie. Ez megmagyarázná a gyűrű hiányát Malfoy ujján.

De ugyanakkor, Malfoy azt mondta, hogy sosem hordta a gyűrűt és ennek vajon mi lehet a jelentése? Talán csak egyszerűen nem szereti az ékszereket, vagy túl macerásnak találta, hogy gyűrűt hordjon – lehet mindig elveszítette, vagy valami hasonló – vagy talán van mögötte egy mélyebb jelentés, amit Harry nem ismer fel?  
Minden csak körbe-körbe megy.

Körök.

Hát, legalább egy konkrét információja van. Szokatlanul szeszélyes hangulat kapja el Harryt, ahogy az akta felé nyúl, és egy új lapra elkezdi írni: Szereti a köröket. Megáll, aztán folytatja: In Inceptum Finis Est. Egy ragasztó bűbájt használva ráragasztja a fényképet Malfoyról. Sokáig nézi arra várva, hogy egy goromba gesztust vagy haragos tekintetet lásson, de Malfoy csak elnéz Harry mellett, egyértelműen elgondolkodva.

– Hol vagy? – kérdezi Harry halkan, a képet bámulva – Egyáltalán élsz még?

Malfoy végre megmozdul, elgondolkodva megérinti az ezüst kapcsot a nyakánál, mielőtt a keze újra leereszkedik, és tovább bámul a semmibe.  
Harry nagyot sóhajt.

* * *

Harry lassan sétál az Astoria háza felé vezető úton. Ebéd közben érkezett egy bagoly, pont miután végzett az akták újbóli átnézésével. A levélben Astoria arra kérte, hogy látogassa meg, és Harry ugrott is a lehetőségre, hogy valami új információt kapjon az esetről, így azonnal hoppanált is Astoria házához.

Az ősz első jelei már kezdik lehűteni a nyár utolsó érintéseit. A föld nedves a korai esőtől, és Astoria gyorsan köszönti Harryt, majd a konyhába vezeti, ahol Harry megint az őszre utaló apró jeleket látja: egy kis kupac fahasábot a kályha mellett, körömvirágokat egy vázában – az utolsókat, amik még a nyárból maradtak – az asztalon. A konyhában égő kályha kis meleget ad, a tűz már leégett benne, csak pislákol a fénye. Még túl meleg az idő ahhoz, hogy egész nap égjen.

– Beszéltél Narcissával – mondja Astoria, ahogy egy csésze teát készít neki. Úgy tűnik a nő nem lepődött meg, hogy ilyen hamar meg is érkezett, miután a levelet elküldte.

Harry leül az asztalhoz, egy zacskó magot és egy pár kerti ollót arrébb rakva a székéről.

– Elmondta neked? – Harry összeráncolja a szemöldökét, és azon tűnődik, hogy vajon a két nő rendszeresen szokott-e beszélni.

– Igen, jött egy levél tőle.

Astoria lerakja Harry elé a teát, majd leül vele szemben.

– Mély benyomást tehettél rá. Úgy tűnik, hogy bízik benned, pedig Narcissa nem bízik meg szinte senkiben ilyen gyorsan.

– Ő maga mondta nekem, hogy nincs sok választása. Lehet, hogy ez az utolsó esélye, hogy megtalálja a fiát.

Astoria hosszan nézi. Harry azt hitte, hogy elegánsan lesz felöltözve, mert számított az érkezésére, de úgy tűnik az asszony nem érezte szükségét. A haja egy rendezett kontyban van, de az erőfeszítései itt véget is értek. Kényelmes talárt visel, amit inkább arra találtak ki, hogy otthon a kanapén olvasgasson benne az ember, sem mint hogy lenyűgözze vele a vacsorapartira érkezett vendégeket, és nincs rajta ékszer sem, amennyire Harry látja, kivéve az eljegyzési- és karikagyűrűit.

Karikagyűrűk.

– Narcissa adott nekem egy emléket.

– Melyiket? – kérdezi Astoria kíváncsian.

– Nem számít – mondja Harry, mert nem tudja, hogy Narcissa akarná-e, hogy Astoria tudja, melyik emlékről van szó – De az emlékben Malfoy megemlítette, hogy soha nem hordta a karikagyűrűjét.

Astoria lefelé néz, a teáscsészéjébe. Holdsworth egyszer azt mondta neki, hogy az emberek, akik lefelé néznek beszélgetés közben, azok rejtegetik az érzelmeiket, vagy zaklatottak. De Astoria arckifejezését nehéz olvasni, bár Harry úgy gondolja, hogy mérlegel valamit.

– Narcissa nagyon örült, amikor összeházasodtunk Dracóval. Nagyon szeretett volna egy unokát. Kedvelt engem. A családom gazdag, aranyvérű és jó státuszban áll, de eléggé elhatárolódott Voldemorttól. A mi családunk sosem vett részt olyan dolgokban.

– Egészen addig, amíg hozzá nem mentél egy halálfalóhoz. – Harry úgy érzi, kötelessége rámutatni. Astoria élesen néz rá.

– Narcissát és Dracót felmentették, mindkettőjüket. A múlt sosem számított a szüleimnek, amúgy is csak azt akarták, hogy boldognak láthassanak, és imádták Dracót. Az udvarlási időszak alatt a legközelebbi barátommá vált.

Harry mosolyog, csak hogy elrejtse hitetlenkedését, de Astoria úgy tűnik, észreveszi.

– Nem hiszel nekem.

– Malfoynak nincsenek barátai, csak szövetségesei. Hidd el...

–...hogy ismered? – Astoria megrázza a fejét – Mint az az auror, aki először vizsgálta Draco ügyét. Ő is azt hitte, hogy ismeri. „Igen, persze, mindenki ismeri Malfoyékat.”, mondta, „Megtaláljuk, bármelyik luxusvillában is nyaral a férje és visszarángatjuk haza.” Mintha Draco egy elkényeztetett kisgyerek lett volna...

– Én nem vagyok kicsit se olyan – szakítja félbe Harry idegesen – Én a legjobb tudásom szerint próbálom megtalálni Malfoyt.

Astoria megragadja a pálcáját, és Harry ösztönösen kitér az útjából, miközben a saját pálcájáért nyúl, és kicsit elszégyelli magát, amikor rájön, hogy Astoria csak azért vette elő a pálcáját, hogy azt a homlokához érintse, és egy ezüstös emléket csalogasson elő, amit egy pillanatig egy helyben tart, amíg pillantása rá nem esik egy üvegre az asztalon, amiben virágmagok vannak. Gond nélkül kiüríti a fiolát, majd beleteszi az emléket.

– Tessék – mondja –, még több emlék a gyűjteményedbe. De arra kérlek, hogy senki másnak ne mutasd meg.

Harry bólint, és elfogadja a felé nyújtott üveget.

– Köszönöm a teát és az emléket.

– Ha megnézted, szólj.

Harry bólint, kicsit nyugtalanul.

* * *

Amikor visszaért az irodájába, Harry beletölti az emléket a merengőbe, és azon morfondírozik, hogy lehet másnapra kéne hagynia. Már lassan öt óra lesz, és hamarosan haza kéne indulnia. De a kísértés túl erősnek bizonyul, és belép az emlékbe.

Először nem biztos benne, hogy mit várt, de ez biztosan nem az volt.

Mozgás érzése köszönti, mint amikor repül, de mégsem pont olyan, és egy pillanatra hányingere támad, amíg a jelenet egésze formát nem ölt előtte. Egy kocsi hátsó ülésén ül.

– Ez rémisztő. Meg fogsz ölni engem!

Harry előre néz. Astoria az anyósülésen ül, szemei tágra nyílva. Malfoy vezet. Harry sose képzelte, hogy Malfoy ilyen is lehet. A szokásos stílusában van felöltözve, egyszerű, de elegáns ruhákban van, de nincs rajta se talár, se köpeny. A kezei könnyedén nyugszanak a kormánykeréken, a meleg napsugár ferde fénye a csuklóján.

– Biztosíthatlak – mondja Malfoy, enyhe szórakozottsággal a hangjában –, hogy átmentem a vizsgán.

– De attól még ez önvezető, ugye? Draco, kérlek, mondd, hogy nem te vezetsz!

Draco felemeli a kezét, és a kocsi jobbra kezd húzni. Astoria sikít. Harry felnevet, mielőtt észrevenné, mit is csinál.

– Ne csináld! – mondja Astoria, amikor Malfoy keze újra a kormányon van – Merlin, hogy csinálják ezt a muglik? Ez- Vigyázz, ott egy autó!

– Úgy érted az az autó, az út másik oldalán? – kérdezi Malfoy szárazon.

– Láttad, milyen közel volt? – Astoria hátra fordul a székében, és figyeli, ahogy az autó eltűnik a messzeségben.

– Persze, hogy közel van, Astoria. Ez egy országút, nem pedig egy négysávos autópálya.

– Te meg vagy őrülve! – pillant Astoria Malfoyra. – És amúgy is, minek ez? Vehetnénk egy kocsit beépített automatizált vezetési bűbájokkal, Draco. Nem mintha nem lenne rá pénzünk. Az apám biztosan találna nekünk egy nagyon szép Bentley-t, felszerelve a létező legmodernebb helytágító és önvezető bűbájokkal.

– Annak mi értelme van? – mondja Malfoy, és a hangjának furcsa metszése van, olyasmi, amit Harry még sosem hallott tőle. – Ülni egy dobozban, és csak oda menni, ahova mások visznek.

– Vigyázz, ott egy másik autó előttünk, ha még ennél is lassabban megy, akkor nekimész! – mondja Astoria, teljesen idegesen. Malfoy szemei a visszapillantó tükörbe néznek, és egy pillanatra a tekintete mintha találkozna Harryével. De aztán csak indexel, és megelőzi a kocsit, a szemei megint csak az úton. – Nem hiszem, hogy ismerek bárkit, akinek mugli jogosítványa van, és azt hiszem, már tudom miért – Astoria nevet, de Malfoy nem. Ismét a visszapillantó tükörbe néz, és Harry megint úgy érzi, mintha Malfoy őt nézné.

Nem téged, gondolja Harry, át rajtad.

– Azt akartam, hogy végre én csináljak valamit először a családomban – mondja Malfoy.

Harry pillantása Malfoy csuklójára esik. Látja a kígyó kanyarodó farkát, a Sötét Jegy kezdetét. A kígyó farka mintha megmozdulna, ahogy Malfoy csuklója mozdul, amikor egy kanyart vesz be.  
Búzamezők tűnnek fel az autó mindkét oldalán, mint aranytáblák. A nyár közepe van, gondolja Harry, ahogy a tiszta, kék eget bámulja. Egy pillanatra azon tűnődik, merre vezet Malfoy. Talán sehova. Talán egy nap csak beült az autójába és elhajtott és soha nem állt meg.

* * *

Új jelenet jön létre Harry körül, és egy pillanatra azt se tudja, hol van. Aztán rájön, hogy Astoria azt mondta, hogy emlékeket ad neki, többesszámban.

Úgy tűnik, a nyár java már elmúlt. Egy kis templom omladozó kőlépcsőjén áll. Egy hűvös szellő a halott leveleket fújja végig a sírok mellett. Felette az ég el nem esett esőtől zúgolódik. Valaki egy sírnál áll, egy kis maréknyi elnyílófélben lévő harangvirágot helyez rá, de Harry nem ismeri fel, ki az.

Megfordul, és majdnem fel is kiált. Astoria pont mögötte áll, az arca sápadt. A köpenye – fekete és egyszerű – hullámzik és ostoroz a szélben, mint egy viharban lévő hajó vitorlája.

A templom ajtaja kinyílik. Malfoy lép ki, és becsukja maga mögött az ajtót.

– Astoria.

Astoria ajkai mintha összemorzsolt virágszirmok lennének. Megrázza a fejét.

– Nem tudok oda visszamenni. Nem bírom ki. Az apám utálná, az összes ember feketében, és Anyám azzal a szörnyű üres tekintetével...

– El kell mondanod a búcsúbeszédet – mondja Malfoy. Astoria ránéz, az elkeseredettséggel vegyes hitetlenkedés keveredik arcán.

– Nem megy. Megcsinálod? Kérlek, helyettem.

– Nem.

– De én nem tudom...

– Te magad mondtad nekem tegnap este Astoria, hogy te akarsz ott állni mindenki előtt, és apád búcsúbeszédét elmondani. – Malfoy arckifejezése semmit sem változott, gondolja Harry. Csak ott áll, Astoriára várva.

– Nem tennéd meg értem? – Astoria elfordul tőle, a szája remeg – Merlin, nem bőghetek. Ha most elkezdek sírni, soha nem fogok tudni oda visszamenni.

– Akkor ne sírj – mondja Malfoy üresen.

Ekkor Astoria ránéz, és a gyászt felváltja a düh.

– Nem is érdekel téged, ugye? – közelebb lép az ajtóhoz, és a keze az öntöttvas kilincsen nyugszik – Néha azon tűnődök, minek is mentem hozzá egy ilyen önző és kegyetlen emberhez.

Kinyitja az ajtót és belép a templomba, és ezzel szétfoszlik az emlék.

* * *

A következő emlék újból világos, teli napfénnyel. Az ősz lagymatag napsütése ömlik be a szobába a nagy ablakon keresztül. Egy hálószoba, gondolja Harry, ahogy elfordul az ablaktól. Ott egy szekrény, egy ágy persze, és mellette egy kis fiókos éjjeliszekrény. A szoba stílusa Astoria vidéki házára emlékezteti, és azon gondolkozik, hogy abban a házban van-e.

Astoria az ágy szélén ül. Valamit szorongat a kezében.

Egy karikagyűrű, jön rá Harry. Ahogy közelebb lép, észreveszi, hogy Astoria sír. Talán összeveszett Malfoyjal? Harry várja, hogy Malfoy jöjjön, és mondjon valami rá jellemzően fanyar dolgot, de semmi nem történik.

Feladja, hogy Malfoyra várjon, és nyugtalanul járkál a szobában fel-alá. Az éjjeliszekrényen pár össze nem illő tárgy van – egy kagyló, egy makk, egy fénykép egy mezőn lenyugvó naplementéről és egy kis naptár. Harry rápillant, majd ismét.

2003\. október 25.

Éppen egy hónappal az után, hogy Malfoy eltűnt. Újra Astoriát figyeli. Még mindig csak az ágya szélén ülve, a gyűrűt szorongatva sír csendesen. Kényelmetlenül érzi magát az emlékben, és azon gondolkozik, hogy vajon miért mutatta meg neki Astoria ezt az emléket, ami ennyire személyes. Aztán megszólal, és Harry egy pillanatra azt hiszi, Astoria hozzá beszél.

– Sosem mondtam el – mondja, a hangja mély és rekedt – Sosem mondtam el, hogy milyen hálás voltam aznap, amikor rávettél, hogy menjek, és mondjam el apám búcsúbeszédét.

És azzal az emlék szétesik megint, és Harry azon kapja magát, hogy ismét egyedül áll az irodájában.

* * *

Harry az irodájában járkál fel-alá, nyugtalan gondolatokkal a fejében.  
Annak mi értelme van, ülni egy dobozban és csak oda menni, ahova mások visznek...  
Azt akartam, hogy végre én csináljak valamit először a családomban...

– Sose hiszed el, mit csinált Creechurch ma reggel!

Harry összerezzen és hátrafordul, kizökkenve gondolataiból. Ron állított be az irodájába, kicsit rongyosan kinézve.

– Egy elképesztő átkot használt, hogy elkapja McGregor-t, hihetetlen volt, de kicsit se volt biztonságos! Williamson jól le is cseszte érte... ó, nem szakítottam félbe semmit, ugye?

– Nem, csak pár emléket néztem – mondja Harry, ahogy a merengőt a helyére zárja. Ron hirtelen jött érdeklődéssel néz rá.

– Hermione mondta, hogy a Malfoy ügyön dolgozol. Igaz ez?

Harry bólint.

– Hát – mondja Ron kétkedően – nincs ebben valami összeférhetetlenség?

– Ugye tudod, hogy tudok tárgyilagos is lenni? – mondja Harry védekezően, de Ron csak megvonja a vállát.

– Jól van, nyugi. Későig dolgozol. Már hat múlt, tudod. Láttam, hogy ég a lámpád és gondoltam még itt leszel. Majdhogynem az irodában élsz manapság. – Ron összeráncolja a szemöldökét – Minden rendben, veled és Ginny-vel?

– Persze, miért ne lenne? Csak hirtelen érdekes lett ez az ügy, ennyi.

Ron meglepődötten néz rá.

– Új nyomod van? Hűha, Harry. Malfoy már nem is tudom, három vagy négy éve, hogy eltűnt?

– Nincs új nyom – ismeri be Harry – Csak.... Nem tudom. Nehéz elmagyarázni.

– Mondok valamit. Ha ennyi idő után képes vagy megtalálni Malfoyt, Williamson tuti bármelyik ügyet neked adja, amelyiket csak akarod! Megint együtt fogunk dolgozni! – vigyorog Ron – Sose gondoltam volna, hogy ezt mondom, de ha bármi segítség kell, hogy megtaláld Malfoyt, csak szólj, és meglátom, mit tehetek.

– Kösz, Ron.

Együtt lépnek ki a Minisztériumból, Harry kicsit tisztább fejjel.

Meg kell látogatnia Narcissa Malfoyt.

Tudni akarja, mi történt Draco kocsijával.

* * *

Habár már kedden elküldi a levelet, csak csütörtökön érkezik válasz. Gyors és lényegre törő: Pénteken, pontban kettőkor várja a Malfoy Birtokon. Harry nem tehet róla, de kicsit neheztel Narcissára, amiért amaz úgy érzi, hogy bármikor beállíthat hozzá, neki viszont majdhogynem időpontot kell foglalnia hozzá.

Ennek ellenére a megbeszélt időpontban megérkezik a birtokra. Még mindig védővarázslatok veszik körbe, tapasztalja, és a hosszú sétát az ajtóig gyalog kell megtennie. Arra számít, hogy egy házimanó nyit majd ajtót, de nem, Narcissa áll ott személyesen.

– Fáradj be.

Harry azon gondolkozik, hogy tud Narcissa ezen a helyen élni, itt, ahol annyi szörnyűség történt. Pontosan olyan, mint ahogy emlékszik rá: hideg kőpadló, az ősök rosszallóan néző portréi sorban a falon. Elhagyják a társalgót, az ajtajai szorosan zárva, látja Harry, és – a kilincsen lévő por mennyiségéből ítélve – már rég elhagyatottan állhat.

Harry arra számít, hogy egy nappaliba vezeti őt Narcissa, de az csak megy egyenesen fel a lépcsőkön, fel a család személyes szobáihoz, egészen egy keskeny ajtóig. A pálcája egy érintésével feloldja a szobát védő varázslatokat, és az ajtó kinyílik, magával hozva a por és a használaton kívüli helyek szagát. Harry Narcissára pillant, majd belép.

Egy hálószoba. Vadász-zöld ágynemű a sarokban lévő ágyon, bár a színét nehéz megmondani a vastag porrétegtől, ami befedi. Egy éjjeli szekrény, egy komód, és egy pár doboz a sarokban, szépen elrendezve. Harry megfordul, hogy megkérdezze Narcissát, de az csak ránéz, majd így szól:

– Draco minden holmija.

– Ez volt az ő szobája?

Narcissa bólint, csak egyszer.

– Egészen addig, amíg nem vett egy lakást Kelet Devon-ban.

– Azt a házat, amiben most Astoria lakik?

– Nem.

– Akkor mi történt Draco otthonával?

Narcissa megemeli a kezét, és az ujjai a zafír medálja köré szorulnak.

– Csak Draco nevén volt a ház. Eladtam.

Harry összevonja szemöldökét. Az első reakciója az lenne, hogy megkérdezze, hogy mégis mit gondolt Narcissa, hogy eladta a fia otthonát, de aztán rájön, hogy nem tudhatja, ő hogyan reagált volna, ha valaki, akihez ennyire közel áll, tűnt volna el. Vajon el tudta volna viselni, ahogy látja, hogy az üres ház csak romokká válik a hosszú évek alatt?

– Ezek a dolgai. – Mondja Narcissa ismét, a fejével a sarokban felhalmozott dobozok felé bökve. Nagyon kis kupac, gondolja Harry kritikusan. Tényleg ennyi lett volna az összes személyes tulajdona egy egész házban?

– És mi lett a bútoraival? A kocsijával?

– A bútorok a házzal együtt lettek eladva. – Narcissa hezitál – A birtokon van egy nagy istálló, ahol régen a lovakat tartották. Ezt átalakítottuk egy raktárrá ahol a kertészeszközöket tároljuk. Draco autója is ott van.

Harry egy pillanatra csak figyeli Narcissát.

– Nem örült neki.

– Nem, megpróbáltam nem ösztönözni Draco kíváncsiságát a mugli autómobil felé. – Narcissa elfordul tőle. – A dobozok tartalmát saját belátása szerint átnézheti. Remélem, talál benne valami hasznosat.

Elmegy.

Harry a figyelmét a dobozokra fordítja, és kinyitja az elsőt.


	4. 4

4\. fejezet

Dracónak nagyon kevés tulajdona volt, gondolja Harry egy órával később. Meglepőnek gondolja, mivel mindig úgy gondolta, hogy Draco biztosan összevásárolt mindenféle drága de haszontalan dolgokat.

De az első három dobozban csak rendezetten összehajtogatott ruhák vannak. Jó minőségű ruhák és talárok, de egyik sem feltűnő vagy extravagáns. Van egy pár nyakkendő is a hivatalos eseményekre, és három kis dobozka, amit Harry először gyűrűsdobozoknak néz. De nem; mindegyikben csak egy-egy szett mandzsettagomb található. A következő dobozban csak papírok vannak: adóbevallások és hasonló. Draco anyagi dolgai rendben voltak tartva, látja Harry amikor gyorsan átfutja a papírokat. Nem volt befektetése, de a kiadásai is elég szűkek voltak. 

A negyedik dobozban már a személyes holmijai vannak, olyan dolgok, amiknek az eredetét Harry csak tippelni tudja. Egy pár kép egy festői faluról, pár könyv (egy szamárfüles autó használati utatsítás és néhány roxforti tankönyv), egy füzet, egy origami rózsa, egy üveg régi whiskey és egy iskolai nyakkendő. Amikor Harry megfogja a nyakkendőt, egy prefektusi kitűző hullik ki belőle, és fordul egyet a paldón.  
De a nyakkendő alatt észrevesz egy kis, fehér ékszeresdobozt. Még több mandzsetta lenne? Kinyitja.  
Draco karikagyűrje.  
Egyszerű, platinum gyűrű. Eléggé drágának néz ki, gondolja Harry. Megfordítja, gravírozást keres rajta, de nincs. A gyűrű úgy néz ki, mintha sosem hordta volna.  
Ősszerakja a dobozokat, és megy megkeresni Narcissát.

* * * 

– Az nem lehet, hogy ez minden.  
– Biztosíthatlak, – mondja Narcissa – hogy ez minden.  
Harry nyugtalanul járkál fel-alá a szobában. Szörnyen ismerősnek tűnik, és Harry rájön, hogy ez az a szoba, amiben Narcissa utoljára beszélt Dracóval az emlékben. Narcissa az aranyozott tűzhely előtt ül; a falon, Harryvel szemben, lóg a családi portré, amit Draco oly sokáig nézett.

– Szinte semmi sincs. Ruhák, pár papír, néhány könyv és alig egy-két személyes holmi.

Tényleg ennyi lett volna csak Draco életében?

– Draco nagyon... – Narcissa megáll, aztán újra folytatja. – A háború megváltoztatta.

– A háború mindenkit megváltoztatott. – Harry hanga éles, és azon tűnődik, miért is zavarja ennyire Narcissa szavai.

– Akkor is – mondja Narcissa, miközben egy hosszú, piros fonalat vezet át a tűlyukon – biztosíthatlak, hogy Draco összes tulajdona azokban a dobozokban van.

– De mi van a többivel? Biztosan van még más is. Ott vannak a roxforti könyvei és a nyakkendője, mi van a bájitalfőző készletével? Vagy a talárjaival? Vagy a kviddics felszerelésével – azokat egészen biztosan megtartotta.

Draco mindig is elviselhetetlenül önelégült volt a repülési tudása miatt.

Narcissa csak megrázza a fejét.

– Nem tudom, hogy pont azokat a könyveket miért tartotta meg, de minden mást kidobott vagy eladott ami a roxfortra emlékeztette.

– A seprűjét csak nem.

Narcissa bólint.

– Úgy vélem, a seprűt eladta. Astoria és én közösen szedtük össze a holmiját amikor ez enyém lett a jog, hogy eladjam a házat. Minden egyes tárgyat összeszedtünk.

Harry csendes egy ideig.

– Gond lenne, ha magammal vinném a dobozokat?

Narcissa semmit nem mond egy hosszú pillanatig, csak a tűt vezeti át az anyagon.

– Nem kívánom, hogy a személyes tárgyai elvesszenek vagy megsemmisítődjenek.

– Akkor a bizonyítéktárba rakom.

– Ott bárki hozzáfér.

– Az irodámban akkor.

Harry látja, hogy Narcissa még mindig hezitál. Azon tűnődik, hogy az előző nyomozók akik az ügyön dolgoztak vajon "eltüntettek-e" bizonyítékokat, és egy megnyugtatónak szánt mosolyt küld Narcissa felé. 

– Otthon fogom tárolni őket akkor, és még egy láthatatlansági bűbájt is rakok rájuk.

Narcissa elgondolkodik.

– Elfogadom a feltételeit – mondja, és feláll. – Szeretnéd látni az autóját?

Igen, szeretné. Követi Narcissát egy régi szolgálóajtóhoz, majd megkapja az útmutatást.

Elindul a kert felé, követve egy ösvényt ami keresztbe szeli a gondosan rendben tartott kertet, elsétál egy fűzfa mellett, ami alatt egy kőpad áll. Már látja az istállót, körbevéve ápolt virágos ládákkal, és amikor kinyitja az ajtót és belép, azonnal érezni kezdi a lovagláskor használt nyereg bőr-illatát. A kampók a falon – amik nem kérdés, hogy régen lószerszámok tartása miatt lett felszerelve – ma már metszőollót, sövény nyírót, ültetőkanalakat és oltóollókat tartanak. Harrynek sikerül a földkeverék- és trágyás zacskók mellett átpréselnie magát, majd átmegy egy keskeny ajtón keresztül a főistállóba.

A lovaknak kialakított bokszokat lebontották, de a széna édes illata még a levegőben leng. Pár kertészeti eszköz itt is megtalálható – gereblyék és seprűk a falnak döntve – de a tér nagy részét a nagy, vászon alatt elrejtett autó foglalja el. Harry lerántja a vászont, porfelhők szállnak, kosz hullik a földre. Harry észreveszi a patkányok és más rágcsálók ellen, a vászonba vont varázslatokat.

Az autó gyönyörű állapotban van, gondolja Harry. Egy 2002-es Renault Mégane coupé, emlékszik vissza Harry a dobozok egyikében talált autó használati utasításra. Szép kocsi, de nem extravagáns vagy túlságosan mutatós. Nem tűnne fel senkinek mugli Londonban parkolva, és talán az is volt Draco szándéka vele. A motorháztetőn pihenteti a kezét, érzi a hideg fémet az ujjai alatt, sima, fényesre polírozott. Egy pillanat múlva előre lép egyet, és meghúzza az autó kilincsét.

Zárva.

– Alohomora. – Ha Draco varázslattal zárta be az autóját, akkor nem fog működni.

De működik. Harry megint megpróbálja kinyitni, és ezúttal az ajtó már nyílik is.

Ugyan az az autó, ami Astoria emlékeiben volt. A belső kárpit világos szürke színű ellentétben a külső szén-színnel, de ugyanannyira tiszta. Először Harry azt hiszi, hogy valaki Suvickus-sal tisztította meg, de aztán észrevesz pár mugli érmét és blokkot. Egy pillanatra megáll, majd beszáll az autóba, és becsukja az ajtót. Furcsa érzés Draco Malfoy autójában ülni. A visszapillantó tükörre néz, féli-meddig várva, hogy meglátja magát a hátsó ülésen. 

Annak mi értelme van, ülni egy dobozban és csak oda menni, ahova mások visznek...

Harry megrázza a fejét, mintha a gondolatokat akarná kirázni belőle, és a figyelmét a blokkokra fordítja. Egyiken a dátum 2003/09/09 – Draco eltűnésének a napja – 11:29 óra, és azt írja, hogy Draco 20 fontnyi benzint vett ismét, Truroban, Cornwall megyében. Elég messze Kelet Devontól. Mit csinált ott Draco, olyan késő este? Harry ismét a tőkörre pillant, mintha ott megtalálná a válaszokat.

A kesztyűtartó felé nyúl, majd kinyitja. Benne vannak a tulajdonosi papírok: Draco egy Essex-i kereskedésben vette a kocsit, 2002 Július 31-én. Harry elmosolyodik a dátumon, majd visszateszi a papírokat. Mellettük egy vastag könyv fekszik, amivel Harrynek harcolnia kell kicsit, amíg ki tudja szabadítani. 2003-as Nagybritanniai Úti Atlasz, látja. Félreteszi, és ismét a kesztyűtartóba pillant. Nincs benne más, csak egy öntintázó penna.  
Harry összeráncolja a homlokát, és az atlasz felé fordul, kinyitva azt. Egy műanyag kártya esik ki belőle – Draco jogosítványa. 

Harry a fényképet tanulmányozza. Ha elég közelről nézi, egy mosoly halvány árnyékát véli felfedezi Draco arcán. Fiatalabbnak néz ki, mint kéne, gondolja Harry. Vagy talán csak ez az első alkalom, hogy Dracót mosolyogni látja, amióta ezzel az üggyel foglalkozik.

A jogosítvány nem ad semmi új információt Harrynek. Csak Draco neve, születési dátuma és lakcíme van rajta. 2002 június huszadikán adták ki, és 2012-ben jár le. 

Még mindig érvényes.

Harry a zsebébe csúsztatja a kártyát, bár nem tudja, miért. Nem valószínű, hogy új információval szolgálna, mindegy mennyi ideig tanulmányozza. A többi tárgyat visszateszi a kesztyűtartóba, aztán hátradől és a szélvédőn keresztül az istálló fából készült falát bámulja.

Beindulna a kocsi, ha megpróbálná?

Harry pillantása a kormánykerékre esik. Két enyhén kifakult folt van rajta, ahol Draco kezei nyugodtak folyamatosan. Harry felemeli a kezeit, és arra a két foltra teszi őket.

– Szeretnéd a kulcsot?

Harry ijedtében összerezzen és hangosan káromkodik, aztán elvörösödik, amikor látja, hogy Narcissa áll a vezetőülés oldala mellett.

– Nem láttam, amikor bejöttél – mondja, és közben azon gondolkodik, hogy vajon bocsánatot kéne-e kérnie a káromkodásért. De Narcissa nem tűnik túl megbántottnak, csak Harry arcát tanulmányozza.

– Furcsa – mondja – látni valakit ebben az autóban ülni. Tudod vezetni?

– Nem – ismeri be Harry. – A Hopp-hálózat és a zsupszkulcsok, na meg a hoppanálás miatt értelmetlennek gondoltam jogosítványt szerezni.

Narcissa bólint.

– Én sem értettem soha, hogy minek bajlódott Draco ezekkel a nevetséges mugli szerkezetekkel.

Harry felé nyújt egy műanyag háromszög alakú tárgyat és Harry értetlenül néz rá.

– Ez a kulcs – mondja Narcissa kissé irritáltan.

Harry elfogadja, és megforgatja a kezében.

– Ez... ez nem egy kocsikulcs... Kéne lennie rajta egy kis ezüst kulcsnak, valószínűleg egy fekete markolattal, meg egy gombbal vagy valami.

– Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy ez a kulcs – mondja Narcissa, a hangja hűvös – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy még nálam is kevesebbet tudsz a muglik világáról.

– Nem néz ki kocsikulcsnak – mondja Harry védekezően. Talán ez valami új technológia? Azt kívánja, bárcsak jobban figyelt volna a mugli világ új fejlesztéseire. – Mármint, hogyan nyitod ki ezzel az ajtót?

– Draco mindig csak egyszerűen kinyitotta az ajtót – mondja Narcissa – Amíg a kulcs a kezében vagy a zsebében volt, az ajtó mindig kinyílt neki.

Harry a körülnéz a kormány mellett, a gyújtást keresve. Egy 'Start' feliratú gombot talál, amit kételkedve megnyom.

Nem történik semmi.

– Ki kell cserélni az aksit – mondja Harry döntőlegesen, örülve annak, hogy legalább ezt tudta. Megpróbálkozik egy Reparo-val de nem használ. – Utána kell néznem az automatív bűbájoknak – mondja, ahogy kiszáll az autóból és becsukja az ajtót maga mögött.

Narcissa újból letakarja az autót a vászonnal, és Harry csak figyelni, ahogy a kocsi sima vonalai eltűnnek a poros anyag alatt.

* * * 

Amikor hazamegy aznap este, Ginnyi összeráncolt szemöldökkel néz rá, miután megölelte őt.

– Fura szagod van. Mint... a szalmának, vagy bőrnek.

Harry nevet.

– Hosszú történet. Egy régi istállóban voltam ma.

– A legújabb ügyed egy eltűnt ló, akkor? – Ginny a dobozok felé int, amiket Harry a bejárati ajtó mellé tett le. – Ó, el is felejtettem mondani, a Stratfordi Pacsirták ellen játszunk szombaton, és egy nemzetközi kviddics felderítő is ott lesz!

– Ez nagyon jó hír, Ginny! - mondja Harry melegen. Nagyon régóta vágyik már rá Ginny, hogy az Angol Nemzeti Csapat tagja lehessen.

– Tudom, de az egész csapat izgul miatta. Gwen behívott minket egy különleges stratégiai megbeszélésre ma, és holnap egész nap csak edzeni fogunk! Sajnálom, tudom, hogy Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz kellett volna mennünk holnap vacsorára, de..

– Semmi baj Ginny, tudom, milyen fontos ez neked.

– Köszi, hogy megérted – mondja Ginny, és röviden megcsókolja, mielőtt megragadja a Praktikus Kvidics Stratégiák című, ezerszer átlapozott könyvét. – A megbeszélés csak egy óra lesz szerintem.

Nem valószínű. A csapat kapitánya, Gwen, túlságosan izgatott és a legkisebb részletet is mindig irányítani akarja; Harryt a nő Oliver Woodra emlékezteti.

– Akkor nemsokára látlak – mondja, ahogy Ginny kilép az ajtón, majd dehoppanál egy másodperccel később.

Harry a pultnál ül, de a lakás túl csendesnek tűnik.

Kimegy a balkonra, és figyeli a vonatokat, amik jönnek és mennek, és a város zajait hallgatja. Ha leveszi a szemüvegét, és kicsit oldalra fordítja a fejét, akkor még azt is el tudná képzelni, hogy a Temze folyó a roxfori tó, az alkony sötét fényében csillogva, és mögötte látja is a zöld kviddicspályát, érzi a frissen vágott fű illatát... és, ha a válla fölött hátranéz, láthatja a Roxfort tornyait, amint az azúrkék ég felé nyúlnak...

Hátranéz a válla fölött.

A lakás fehér falai üdvözlik a tekintetét.

Akkor ne nézz hátra.

Belenyúl a zsebébe, és kiveszi Draco jogosítványát, a lakásból kiszűrődő fény felé fordítva. De Draco arca ugyan olyan, egy négy évvel ezelőtti pillanatba zárva.

Az utcán lent, valaki megint azt a dalt énekli; dél felé fúj a szél...

* * * 

Másnap, Harry baglyot kap Astoriától. Arra kéri, hogy látogassa meg aznap délután. Két óra körül érkezik, azon tűnődve, hogy esetleg még több emléket fog-e kapni tőle.

És Astoria így is tesz.

De előbb beinvitálja őt a konyhába, és egy csésze teával kínálja. Most először, a férje is otthon van. A konyhaasztalnál ül, Sophie-val az ölében, és fakockákból próbálnak házat építeni.

– Matt – mondja Astoria – ő Harry Potter. Ő keresi Dracót.

Matthew felnéz, még mindig azon nevetve, amit Sophie mondott.Széles vállú férfi, dús, gesztenyebarna hajjal és barna szemekkel, nevetőráncokkal. Olyan ember, aki könnyen nevet. Gondolja Harry, és jól illik Astoria személyiségéhez.

Arra vár, hogy Matthew bámuljon rá, vagy a sebhelyére, de Matthew arcán a felismerés legkisebb jele sem fut át.

– Hello – mondja vidáman, majd kezet nyújt felé. Harry elfogadja. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. Nincs sok szerencséd, akkor, megtalálni Astoria titokzatos ex-férjét?

– Nem is titokzatos – mondja Astoria bosszankodva.

– Egy kastélyban élt, azt mondtad. Szerintem ti ketten egész nap csak lustálkodtatok, és aranytányérokról ettétek a szőlőszemeket, miközben rajtunk, parasztokon nevettetek.  
Astoria felnevet és kedveskedve meglöki.   
– Azt hiszed, vicces vagy, mi?

– Egy kicsit. Hé, Harry, te varázsló vagy?  
Harry meghökkenten bámul rá, mint aki nem biztos abban, hogy Matt viccel-e.

– Igen? – mondja óvatosan.  
– Szóval akkor van egy ilyen... varázsló rendőrség, akkor? Mint a Scotland Yard csak varázslóknak?

– Elég legyen a kikérdezésből, Harry azért van itt, hogy az ügyről beszéljünk – mondja Astoria, és Matthew megvonja a vállát.

– Rendben. Úgy is itt van valaki alvásideje.   
Azzal feláll, és a nevető Sophiet a vállára véve kisétál a szobából. Harry vár egy pillanatot, hallgatja Sophie egyre halkuló nevetését, majd visszafordul Astoria felé, és csak néz.

– Egy muglihoz mentél hozzá?

– És ez meglepő? - Astoria felrakja a vizet forrni a teához.

– Őszintén szólva, igen. Aranyvérű vagy, és te mondtad.. mármint... nem mintha problémám lenne vele, persze hogy nem, csak–

Astoria megsajnálja.

– Megértelek. Mindannyiunknak vannak bizonyos elképzelései, nem?

Harry Astoriát figyeli, amíg kitölti a teát.

– Megnéztem az emlékeket.

– És? – Odasétál Harryhez, és egy bögre teát rak le elé.

– Nem tudom. – Harry az ajkát rágja, gondolkozik. – Draco autója... sokat vezetett?

– Mindig, amikor olyan kedve volt, igen. Néha csak beült a kocsiba, és csak ment és ment.

– Truroba ment egy héttel az előtt, hogy eltűnt.

– Igen. – Astoria a teáját szürcsöli. – Azt mondta, meg akarta nézni, hogy hol végződik a Brit kontinens.

– Vagy hol kezdődik.

Astoria ránéz, a meglepetés az arcára van írva.

– Vagy hol kezdődik – mondja lassan. – Azt is mondta. Vagy hol kezdődik.

– Draco szerette a köröket.

Astoria figyeli őt egy hosszú pillanatig.

– 2001-ben ismertem meg Matthew-t – mondja – Egy könyvesboltban voltam Exeterben, és mindketten ugyan azért a könyvért nyúltunk egyszerre. – Egy apró mosoly ül Astoria arcára. – Megittunk egy kávét, és a hét végére már reménytelenül szerelmes voltam belé.

– De... 2002-ben házasodtatok össze Dracóval. – Harry nem érti a hirtelen témaváltást.

Astoria bólint.

– A szüleim... hát, még ha nem is voltak Voldemort támogatói, de akkor is ódivatúak voltak. Ha egy muglihoz mentem volna hozzá, az összetörte volna apám szívét. Anyám talán megértette volna, de az apám...

Harry iszik még egy korty teát, félbe akarja szakítani Astoriát, hogy kérdezzen, de tudja, hogy most muszáj hagynia, hogy zavartalanul elmondhassa.

– A szüleim kétségbeesetten vágytak rá, hogy egy jó házastársat találjanak nekem. Összehoztak egy találkozót a Malfoyékkal. Draco teljesen udvarias volt, de megláttam benne valamit, ami bennem is volt. Mindketten csak eljátszottuk a szerepet, amit a szüleink akartak, olyan maszkokat hordtunk, amit mások adtak ránk. Aztán barátok lettünk, majd legjobb barátok, és én elmondtam Dracónak, hogy sosem fogom tudni igazán szeretni őt, és csak azért megyek hozzá, hogy a szüleim örüljenek. – Astoria megáll egy pillanatra, hogy egy kis teát igyon, aztán újra lerakja a bögrét, és az ujjával az asztal mintáit követi. Köröket rajzol, veszi észre Harry, és azon tűnődik, vajon tudatos-e.

– És? - kérdezi Harry. Astoria ránéz.

– És Draco ugyan ezt mondta.

Harry vár egy kicsit, de Astoria nem fejti ki bővebben, de Harry azt hiszi, érti így is.

– Ez köztünk marad, ugye? – kérdezi Astoria egy pillanat múlva.

Harry bólint, majd témát változtat.

– Azok a dobozok a birtokon... tényleg az mind Draco holmija?

– Igen.

– Csak ennyi, meg a kocsi?

Astoria felegyenesedik, és figyel.

– Láttad az autót? Ó, olyan rég volt már, hogy láttam volna azt a szerkezetet. Majdhogynem hiányzik. Majdnem.

Harry hezitál.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem tanultam meg vezetni.

Astoria elmosolyodik.

– Van még egy emlékem a számodra. Nem voltam benne biztos, hogy melyiket válasszam, de talán ez lesz a megfelelő. – Kutat a zsebében egy fiola után, majd átadja Harrynek. – Vigyázz rá.

– Megígérem.

Harry távozik, de a gondolatai úgy csaponganak, mint a széltől viharzó hullámok.

* * * 

Azonnal menni akar, megnézni az emléket, de Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz kéne mennie vacsorára. Hazamegy a lakásba és gyorsan megfésülködik mielőtt egyenesen Ronékhoz hoppanál.  
Egy veszekedés közepébe érkezik. A konyha felé indul, ahonnan ínycsiklandozó illatok és indulatos hangok áradnak ki.

– Megkérdeztem, és azt mondta nem– 

– Igen, te így közelíted meg ezeket a dolgokat? Csak elsétáltál mellette, és azt mondtad, egy szendvics felzabálása közben, gondolom, hogy "Hallom problémáitok vannak Ginny-vel, mi?"

– Nem szendvicszabálás közben kérdeztem! – mondja Ron védekezően, pont amikor Harry belép a konyhába. 

Ron ránéz; Hermione, aki Harrynek háttal áll, megpördül.

– Ó, szia Harry – mondja.

– Azt hiszed, hogy Ginnynek és nekem problémáink vannak? – kérdezi Harry lassan. Hermione köhög egyet.

– Nem, persze, hogy nem. – hezitál. – Mert nincsenek, ugye?

– Nincsenek!

– Ron azt mondta, sokat túlóráztál mostanában az irodában.

– Nem mondtam! Azt mondtam... annyit mondtam csak, hogy... hogy nagyon jól voltál mostanában az irodában, és biztos csak félrehallottál – mondja Ron gyorsan.

– Nagyon jól voltál? – Hermione felemelt szemöldökkel néz Ronra.

– Hát, ez nem jött most be, Ron – motyogja Harry.

– Mindegy, akkor is igaz, nem? – mondja Ron szégyentelenül. – Ginny hihetetlenül elfoglalt, mindent belead a kviddicsezésbe mostanában...

– Mert az a munkája – mondja Harry – És én meg a saját munkámmal vagyok elfoglalva. És ennyi az egész.

– Látod? Semmi probléma – mondja Ron vidáman, de Hermione pillantása kijózanítja.

– Jól van, rendben – mondja Hermione, ismét Harry felé fordulva – De még egy utolsó kérdésem van hozzád, Harry. Mikor volt az utolsó akalom, hogy beszélgettél Ginnyvel– 

Harry felnevet.

– Azért nem vagyunk annyira elfoglaltak Hermione! Persze, hogy beszélgetünk. Tegnap este például elmondta, hogy megbeszélésre megy.

– Nem hagytad, hogy befejezzem. Mikor volt utoljára, hogy beszélgettél Ginnyvel, valamiről, ami nem munkával kapcsolatos volt?

– Hogy... mi? Én... hát... sokszor, természetesen! Mégis milyen kérdés ez? Például... ma reggel! Ma reggel megkért, hogy hozzak egy doboz tejet hazafelé menet. Mármint, nem mondta, hanem egy üzenetet hagyott a hűtőn mert tegnap este nagyon későn jött haza a megbeszélésről és nagyon fáradt volt biztos, és tegnap.... Tegnap! Vagy talán az az előtti nap? Megkért, hogy újítsam meg a Heti Kviddics Újság előfizetését...

Hermione ránéz, arckifejezése változatlan. Ron csak a fejét rázza, és sajnálkozóan néz Harryre.

– Hát, akkor – mondja Ron egy nagy sóhajjal, miközben a legközelebbi konyhaszékre huppan – Hermionének megint igaza van, problémáitok vannak Ginnyvel.

– Befejeznétek, hogy ezt mondogatjátok? Nincs semmi problémánk! Minden teljesen rendben van! Lehet, hogy nem beszélgetünk annyit, amennyit kéne, de...

– Vagy egyáltalán – mondja Ron segítőkészen, és Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel mered rá.

– Te meg kinek az oldalán vagy? – kérdezi hitetlenkedve.

– Harry, itt nincsenek oldalak. Méltósággal fogadd el a veszteséged. – És belekortyol a vajsörébe.

– Én nem.... Ginny és én, mi tényleg rendben vagyunk, és... és most hétvégén elviszem valahova. Valami jó heyre, egy étterembe mondjuk, és mindenről beszélgetni fogunk.

– Oké – mondja Ron, olyan hangon, mintha Harry a narglikról kezdett volna beszélni. – Tedd akkor azt.

– Igen, – mondja Hermione – tedd azt. És aztán mindent mesélj el nekünk róla.

– Jól van!

– Rendben. Oké. Szuper. – Azzal Hermione a konyha felé fordul, és elkezdi kevergetni a tűzhelyen lévő edény tartalmát. Ron hoz Harrynek egy vajsört, és lerakja elé az asztalra.

– Lehettél volna sokkal megértőbb is – motyogja Harry, miután leült Ron mellé, és kinyitotta a sört. – Én vagyok a legrégebbi barátod.

– Az lehet – mondja Ron, majd Hermione felé pillant, és suttogva folytatja – A barátság sok mindenre képes, de egy jó menethez túl kevés.

Harry majdnem megfullad a sörén.

* * * 

Később, amikor már elköszönt Hermionétól és Rontól, és hazatért a lakásába, eszébe jut, amit mondtak.

Ujjával végigsimítja a konyhapultot. Tökéletesen tiszta, mint mindig. Egy gyümölcsöskosár áll a pult egyik végében, bár gyümölcs nincs benne. Csak pár blokk, és egy marék knút meg sarló.

A szoba másik végében álló ebédlőasztal felé néz. Egy penna és tintásüveg van az egyik sarokban, amik már megint porosak, az utolsó tisztítóbűbáj óta. 

A fehér falak üresen csillagnak, képek vagy festmények nélkül.  
Ha Harry eltűnne, ki fésülné át az ő holmijait, és mit gondolnának? Semmije nincs ebben a lakásban. A legtöbb holmija a Gringottsban van, a széfjében. Átmenetileg, mondta, de annak már három éve, amióta megkérte Ginny kezét. És valahogy sosem jutott el odáig, hogy kipakoljon.

Vagy lehet, hogy csak abban reménykedett, hogy ez a lakás lesz átmeneti. Valahol, ahol megáll egy kicsit az útján, de nem a végső cél.

Meleg fények folynak be a sarok felől, ahol a hálószoba van. Ginny biztosan ott lesz, a Heti Kviddics-et olvasva.

Befordul a sarkon, és rámosolyog. Ginny az ágyon ül, és az újságját olvassa, majd összerezzen, amikor Harry megköszörüli a torkát.

– Ó, nem is hallottam, hogy mikor jöttél! Jó volt Hermionééknál?

– Jobb lett volna, ha te is ott lettél volna.

– Tudom – mondja Ginny bocsánatkérően – Alig húsz perce, hogy hazaértem. Gwen szerint Pearson és én vagyunk a legjobb játékosok, és minket fognak figyelni a meccsen. Legalább százszor megcsináltatta velem azt a bukást.

Mikor volt utoljára, hogy beszélgettél Ginnyvel, valamiről, ami nem munkával kapcsolatos volt?

– Nehéznek hangzik – mondja Harry, és leveszi a talárját, majd az ajtó mögé akasztja. – Szerintem kéne csinálnunk valamit a hétvégén, hogy kikapcsolódjunk. Csak te meg én.

Ginny meglepetése egyértelmű.

– Különleges alkalom vagy mi?

– Nem tudtam, hogy különleges alkalom kell ahhoz, hogy időt akarjak eltölteni veled.

Ginny felnevet.

– Jól van, de a szombat nem jó, egy meccsre megyünk, hogy taktikai jegyzeteket készítsünk, szóval már péntek este el kell mennem. És vasárnap megint megbeszélések lesznek.

– Akkor csütörtök?

– Megkérdezem Gwen-t.

– Rendben, akkor majd szólj, hogy mit mondott, és foglalok egy asztalt.

– Persze, jól hangzik.

Látjátok? Nincs igazatok, mondja Harry magában.

Minden teljesen rendben van.

* * * 

Hétfő reggel Harry már korán az irodában van, hogy megnézze az új emléket, amit Astoriától kapott.

Az ismerős, guruló érzés köszönti őt, és azonnal tudja, hogy megint a kocsiban van. Draco kocsijában. A Renault Mégane. Furcsa érzés így, hogy valóban, fizikailag is ült már ebben az autóban. Mintha saját maga két verziója kereszteződne. Egy furcsa kettősség.

Astoria az anyósülésen ül, álmosnak tűnik. Éjszaka van, és egy folyó mellett vezet az útjuk, látja Harry. Az arcát az üveghez nyomja, és a folyón tükröződő fényeket nézi, amik a közeli házakból szűrődnek ki, és egy pillanatig Harry úgy érzi, hogy az égen keresztül vezetnek, és csak csillagok alattuk, és felettük.

Elfordul az ablaktól, a középső ülés felé araszol, és a visszapillantó tükörre pillant. Draco előre néz, a szája komoly vonal, a szemei csak az utat figyelik.

– Egyszerűbb lett volna, ha hoppanálunk, hogy meglátogassuk anyukádat, nem gondolod? – mondja Astoria álmosan. – Két órás út, a fenébe.

– Már Glasgow-ig is elvezettem –mondja Draco, a szeme sosem hagyva el az utat.

– Emlékszem –mondja Astoria, a fejét az ablaküvegnek döntve, szemét becsukva. – Nem tudom, minek mentél oda.

– Mert még sosem voltam. Mert akartam.

– Te sem tudod, mit akarsz, Draco.

Kanyarodva vezet az útjuk. Harry figyeli, ahogy Draco magabiztosan fogja a kormányt, a csuklójában az ínak hajlanak. Magával ragadó a magabiztosság, ami Draco kezeiből árad, ahogy könnyedén irányítja az autót, ahogy vezet, anélkül, hogy igazán ráfigyelne.

Draco szemei a visszapillantó tükörre pillantanak, és Harry szemébe néz.

– Nem, nem tudom – mondja, és Harrynek egy pillanatba telik, amíg eszébe jut, kinek is válaszolt Draco.

Draco csak vezet, és vezet, és az út és a folyó egy csillagokkal teli térré változik, ahogy az emlék lassan elillan.

Harry előbukkan a merengőből, és olyan nagy levegőt vesz, mintha víz alól bújt volna elő, kétségbeesetten egy korty oxigénért.

* * * 

Másnap meglátogatja Astoriát. A nő nevet, amikor kinyitja neki az ajtót.

– Rendszeres látogató vagy már. Gondolom szeretnél egy csésze teát?

– Köszönöm – mondja Harry, és követi Astoriát a konyhába.

– Tetszett az emlék? – kérdezi Astoria, miközben egy kanál cukrot mér ki Harry bögréjébe. – Ez az egyik kedvenc emlékem.

Harry hezitál, egy kis helyet csinál magának a rendetlen asztalnál, majd leül, mielőtt megszólalna.

– Szerinted... szerinted Draco önként ment el?

Astoria ránéz.

– Azt gondolod, hogy Draco boldogtalan volt?

– Te jobban tudod, mint én, de... az az érzésem, hogy keresett valamit. Egy emléket, egy tudatállapotot, egy új életet, nem is tudom.  
Astoria teát tölt a bögréjébe.

– Ezt sokszor mondtam neki én is, valahogy körülírva. Azon viccelődtem, hogy azért vezetett mindenfelé, hogy egy olyan helyet találjon, ami nem is létezik.

Harry maga elé mered a bögréjéből áradó gőzbe, de nem lát semmit.

– Matt egy mugli.

– Igen.

– Szerinted megtanítana engem vezetni?

Astoria csak nevet.

* * * 

Harry első vezetés órája szerdán van, négy órakor. Pontosan érkezik meg Astoria házához; Matthew későn ér haza a munkából, és betör az ajtón, a keze közt vázlatok tömkelege.

– Hol az én hercegnőm? – kiáltja, és Sophie felnevet örömében, olyan gyorsan szaladva le a lépcsőn, hogy majdnem elesik.

– Matt építész – mondja Astoria, amikor észreveszi, hogy Harry a vázlatokat nézi.

– Érdekes szakma.

– Nem, dehogy is! – mondja Matt, miközben a lányát öleli. – Szóval, készen állsz az első vezetés órádra? Nincs még autód, ugye? Akkor az enyémen fogsz megtanulni. Nem olyan rossz kocsi, egy kezdőnek.

Kimennek a kocsihoz, egy fehér sedan, és Harry megpróbálja megbeszélni Matt-el, hogy mennyi pénzt kér az órákért, úgy érezve, hogy valahogy muszáj kompenzálnia Matt-et az elkerülhetetlen frusztráló vagy elkeserítő pillanatokért. De Matt gyorsan hessegeti Harry ötletét, és helyette azt kéri, hogy Harry a varázslóvilágról szóló történetek elmesélésével fizessen neki.

– Szörnyű egy nőszemély – mondja, Astoriára utalva – Mesél erről a csodás világról, aztán panaszkodik mindig, amikor megpróbálok kérdezni valamit! "Jaj, Matt, ez csak egy kastély Skóciában, miért érdekel annyira?" vagy "Hoppanálásnak hívják, de most nincs olyan hangulatom, hogy elmagyarázzam".

Harry felnevet.

– Megértelek. Én se tudtam semmit a varázsvilágról amíg tizenegy éves nem lettem, és mindig mindenki siettetett, mintha ezeket a dolgokat már tudnom kellett volna.

– Elég a dumából, szálljatok már be a kocsiba! – mondja Astoria türelmetlenül. – Kíváncsi vagyok Harry milyen béna lesz.

– Ne már – mondja Matt – Te csak egyszer próbáltál meg vezetni, és akkor is egyenesen belementél a tóba, és utána még velem kiabáltál húsz percig!

Astoria morcosan néz, és Harry megpróbálja elrejteni a mosolyát, sikertelenül.

Azonban nemsokkal késpbb a mosolyát felváltja az idegesség. Matt tizenöt percen keresztül magyarázza a különböző biztonsági előírásokat, mielőtt Harry beindíthatná az autót.

– Rendben, szóval ellenőrizted a tükröket, beállítottad az ülésed, bekapcsoltad a biztonsgi öved, a lábad a féken... jól van, akkor indítsd be.

Az autó nagy morgással kel életre. Harry halálra rémülten azon gondolkozik, hogy vajon mennyibe kerülhetett ez a kocsi, és vajon mennyire lenne Matt mérges, ha Harry is a tóban kötne ki.

– A lábad még mindig a féken? Jó. Akkor a kéziféket engedd ki.

– Jó.

– Szuper. Akkor most egy kicsit, de csak egy kicsit, nyomd meg a gázt...

Az autó erőszakosan megrándul előrefelé, és Harry, halálfélelemmel, rááll a fékre, és egy ugyan annyira erőszakos megállást produkál. Matthew elkezd nevetni.

– Ijedős vagy kicsit, mi? Ha látnád az arcod! Nyugi, semmi gond. Próbáld újra. Gyerünk, a lábad a féken.

Az óra végére Harry sikeresen elvezetett a kocsibeállóig és vissza, anélkül, hogy Mattnek vagy saját magának baja esett volna. Ez a teljesítmény, jelenti ki Matt, megérdemel egy vajsört.  
Minek elfogyasztása közben meg beszélik, hogy hogy működnek a zsupsz-kulcsok, természetesen.

* * * 

Harry aznap csak este kilenckor ér haza. Ginny már ágyban van, könyvet olvas.

– Soká jöttél – mondja, majd lapoz egyet.

– Elhúzódott az idő, amíg beszéltem pár emberrel az üggyel kapcsolatban.

Majd holnap minden elmond Ginny-nek, a randin.

– Foglaltam egy asztalt a Citrus Holdban.

– Hogy mi? Ja, holnap este! Majdnem elfelejtettem. Citrus Hold? Az valami új étterem?

– Mugli.

– Ó, oké. Legalább valami új, akkor. Remélem, jó lesz.

Harry eltűnik a fürdőszobában és egy hosszú, ellazító fürdőt tervez.  
Megtanulni vezetni, gondolja, szörnyen stresszes.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. fejezet

5\. fejezet

Ginny kiöltözik a vacsorához, és Harry úgy gondolja, hogy gyönyörű, még akkor is, ha kviddics edzés túl sokáig tartott, és fél órát késett. Egy tölgyfa-érlelt rumot rendel; Ginny inkább egy pohár rizlinget választ.

– Nagyon csinos vagy – mondja Harry, és Ginny mosolyog.

– Köszi – mondja. – A mai edzés túl sokáig tartott. A vasárnapi meccs után nem mondtak semmit, ami elég elkeserítő volt. De majd talán a következő meccsen. Pearsont már volt, hogy kiszemelték maguknak... Ó, köszönöm – mondja Ginny, amikor a pincér leteszi az asztalra a pohár bort. Harry elfogadja a saját poharát, és egy apró kortyot kóstol belőle. – Mindegy, az időjárási viszonyok nem voltak valami jók a vasárnapi meccsen, és...

Harry csak figyel, ahogy Ginny beszél. Mindig is szerette benne, hogy ennyire szenvedélyes. Az egyik olyan tulajdonsága, amit a legjobban szeret benne. Amikor még a háború közepében voltak, ő akkor is teli volt tüzes harciassággal, a szemei csillogtak, és a keze nem remegett, amikor a pálcáját megemelte. Sosem nézett ki olyan gyönyörűen, mint a háborúban, a szakadt talárjában, és sárral összekent arcával, amikor az ereje és a lelke olyan erősen ragyogtak, mint soha máskor.

Azon gondolkozik, hogy fogja-e még látni azt a szenvedélyt valaha.

– Ne beszéljünk ma a munkáról – mondja Harry, félbeszakítva Ginny leírását a vasárnapi meccsről. – Inkább beszéljünk valami másról.

– Ó. – Ginny körbenéz az étteremben, mintha témát keresne, amiről beszélgethetnének. – Érdekes, nem, ez a mugli étterem? Majdnem megérintettem a pálcámmal a menüt, hogy rendeljek, majdnem elfelejtettem...

– A kilátás szép.

– Igen, ugye? Bárcsak mi is ki tudtunk volna fizetni egy lakást itt, London közepében.

– Ne haragudj, Ginny, tudom, hogy te mindig...

– Ó, nem, Harry, ez nem kritika volt! – mondja Ginny gyorsan. – Csak mondtam, ennyi az egész. Szerintem még a miniszter se tudná kifizetni _azokat_ a lakásokat. De majd ha bekerülök az Angol Nemzeti Csapatba, ki tudja? A következő meccsünkön... jaj, már megint a munkáról beszélek! – nevet fel Ginny.

De túl hamar, a nevetése elhal, és csak a csönd marad, és Harry – annak ellenére, hogy több dolgot is mondana Ginnynek, de mindet elveti, mert munkához kapcsolódnak – felhozza az első témát, ami eszébe jut.

– Emlékszel még a háborúra?

Ginny azonnal feszült lesz.

– Kicsit nehéz elfelejteni, Harry.

– Akkor is, csodálatos voltál.

– Én Fred temetésére emlékszem – mondja Ginny, és Harry látja rajta, hogy nem is hallja őt, olyan távol van lélekben. – George még mindig nem tud patrónust csinálni. Anya azt mondja, hogy szerinte soha nem lesz már képes rá.

Harry a poharába bámul, majd egy nagyot kortyol a rumból. A pincér megjelenik az asztaluk mellett, és Harry majdnem örül, hogy látja.

– Én a bárányt szeretném, és még egy pohárral az Appleton Estate-ből – mondja gyorsan. Ginny sült halat rendel és még egy pohár bort. A pincér eltűnik az étlappal a kezében.

– Nemsokára végzünk a kerületi bevezetőkkel – mondja Ginny, megtörve a csendet.

Harry nem mutat rá, hogy ez munkához kapcsolódik. Csak figyel, ahogy a közelgő szezonról beszél, a tippjeiről, hogy kik fognak nyerni, és ahogy a kedvenc csapatának, a Kenmare-i Kestrel-eknek a teljesítményét kritizálja.

– Tudom, hogy ez elég hűtlen dolog tőlem, mert egy angol csapatot kéne támogatnom persze, de azok a technikák, amiket a fogó használ iszonyatosan jók és nagyon merészek. A hajtók is ezen az új alakzaton dolgoznak, azt én sem bánnám gyakorolni. Fel kéne hozzam Gwennél.

Harry hátradől kicsit, amikor a pincér még egy pohár rumot tesz le elé, és megvárja amíg elmegy mielőtt belekortyolna. Végre egy kis megváltás, amikor megérkezik az étel, legalább azzal el tudják foglalni magukat. Ginny még egy pohár bort rendel és Harry megkóstol egy tizenkét éves whiskey-t, amit egy skót követ. A pincér valószínűleg alkoholistának gondolja, véli Harry, de a menü végére már csodásan becsípett, és csak fél füllel figyel Ginny kviddics stratégiáira. Túl sokat ivott ahhoz, hogy bízzon a hoppanálási képességeiben, szóval inkább leintenek egy taxit hazafelé. Ginnynek úgy tűnik, tetszik az út, és nagyon viccesnek találja, amikor hazaérve Harrynek gyorsan fel kell szaladnia a lakásba, felkutatni a muglipénzt amivel a taxist kifizeti.

– Jó volt – mondja Ginny később, amikor már a lefekvéshez készülődnek. – Neked is tetszett, Harry?

_Hallottál, Draco? Azt kérdeztem, hogy boldog vagy-e._

– Igen – mondja Harry, az ellentétes falat bámulva. Semmi sincs rajta. Csak a fehérség. Egy üres vászon.

– Akkor jó – mondja Ginny, és magára húzza a takarót, majd lekapcsolja a lámpát.

Harry nyugtalanul alszik aznap.

* * *

Talán a vezetés órák miatt, de egy héttel később Harry azon kapja magát, hogy egy autóval álmodik.

Draco autójával. Az emlék, gondolja. Már megint az emlékekről álmodik. Hátul ül, Astoria az anyósülésen, és Draco vezet. Egy folyó mellett haladnak el, este van, és Harry le akarja húzni az ablakot, hogy belélegezze az eget, a csillagokat, a vizet, és a földet, amin az útjuk úgy halad tova, mint egy végtelen fekete szalag.

– Nem tudod, mit akarsz, Draco – mondja Astoria.

Draco szemei a visszapillantó tükörbe néznek, egyenesen Harry lelkébe.

– Nem, nem tudom – mondja.

Egy furcsa nyugalom telepszik a csendre, és Harry rájön, hogy Astoria elaludt. Az emléknek véget kellett volna érnie. Elkapja a pillantását az alvó alakjáról, felnéz, de pillantása megáll, mint aki megfagyott. Draco, a visszapillantó tükörből, egyenesen az ő szemébe néz.

Draco beszél.

– Bárhova mehetnénk.

_Nem hozzád beszél, hanem Astoriához. Nem téged néz, csak átnéz rajtad..._

– Bárhova? – ismétli meg Harry, csak hogy biztosra menjen, hogy Draco nem hallja őt.

Draco elmosolyodik, majd az előttük suhanó utat figyeli.

– Bárhova.

Harry szíve hevesen dobog.

– Menjünk oda, ahol te vagy.

– Miért?

– Mert nem tudom, hogy hol vagy – mondja Harry, szája száraz. – Próbállak megtalálni.

– Az furcsa – válaszolja Draco – , mert én is téged kereslek.

Ez fontos, valahogy. Mint egy egyre halkuló hang, egy éppen becsukódó ajtó, mint a vonatok halványodó fénye a messzeségben.

– Mint egy kör – mondja Harry. Draco ránéz.

– Most már érted akkor, Potter – mondja.

Amikor Harry felébred, egy műanyag kártya van a kezében.

Draco jogosítványa.

* * *

Harry október harmincegyedikén szerzi meg a jogosítványát. Hoppanál Astoria házához, és azonnal megmutatja Matthew-nak.

– Szürnyű ez a kép rólam – állapítja meg, és Matt nevet.  
– Ez már csak ilyen. Mindenki szörnyen néz ki az első jogsiján. De most már legalább legálisan is vezethetsz.

Harry már a kocsibeálló óta, ahol anno kezdte, igazi utakon vezet. Igazi utakon Astoria háza körül, amik szerencsére nagyrészt üresek.

– Megpróbálkozhatnék egy autópályával – mondja Harry izgatottan.

– Azért ne siess annyira előre. Még mindig nem tudsz indexelni anélkül, hogy levennéd a lábad a gázról.

– Elég nehéz annyi mindenre figyelni, amikor hatvan mérföld per órával mész – válaszolja Harry.

– Igen, és ez csak még rosszabb lesz, ha balesetet csinálsz, mert tizenöt percig kerested az indexkart.

Ennek ellenére amikor beülnek az autóba, Matt hagyja Harryt a főúton vezetni, és amikor Harry kiér egy hosszú, egyenes szakaszra, ahol nem igényel segítséget, Matt Dracóról kérdez.

– Találtál valamit?

– Semmit. Mintha minden csak körbe-körbe menne.

– Hát, sok szerencsét. Mármint, már három év eltelt, és... figyelj oda, kicsit balra húzol... az az igazság, hogy ilyenkor már nincs sok esély, hogy valami új nyomot találj.

– Én azért nem adom fel. Amúgy, nem ismersz egy jó autószerelőt?

– Ismerek párat Exeterben. Amikor hazaérünk leírom neked az elérhetőségeiket. Na, most itt balra fordulj a kereszteződésben. Úgy érzem, mégis csak készen állsz az autópályára.

– Remélem, csak viccelsz.

Matthew elvigyorodik.

* * *

Harry aznap este tizenegyre ér csak haza, és mosolyogva azon gondolkozik, hogy hogyan ossza meg az örömhírét Ginnyvel. Most már hivatalosan is vezethet. Ez valahogy nagyon fontosnak tűnik. Ginny észre sem vette, hogy vezetni tanult...

Belép a hálóba, és a mosolya alábbhagy kicsit. Ginny nincs ott, csak egy kis cetli fogadja az ágyon. Felveszi.

_Bocsi, elfelejtettem mondani, hogy két napig Leedsben leszek, egy stratégiai gyakorlaton. Csütörtökön jövök. Szeretlek!_

Harry az utolsó szót bámulja egy kis ideig, majd leteszi a papírt. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak áll, majd megfordul, és az éjjeliszekrénye mellett felpolcolt két doboz után nyúl, miután levette róluk az álcázó bűbájt.

Ennyi erővel dolgozhat is, akár.

* * *

Két órával később, Harry az ágya közepén ül, a különböző tárgyak szétszórva körülötte, mint őszi levelek. Egy prefektusi jelvény csillan meg a lámpafényben; egy origami rózsa fekszik a párnán.

Harry, rég elfeledve, hogy mi is lett volna a feladata, elmerült az apró részletekben, és a roxforti könyvek vizsgálatában.

Draco írt a könyveibe. Kis jegyzeteket, a margóra írva, már a legelső _Varázslástan alapfokon_ -tól a _Bájitaltan haladóknak_ -ig. Furcsa; Harry mindig azt hitte, hogy Draco irritálóan arrogáns és nagyon fent hordja az orrát, főleg az iskolai teljesítménye miatt, de az elsős tankönyvek több oldalnyi kis jegyzetet tárnak fel, mind az akkor tizenegy éves Draco gyerekes kézírásával. Draco minden lépést rögzített, és Harrynek úgy tűnt, rettegett attól, hogy egy rossz varázsigét vagy helytelen technikát alkalmazzon.

Furcsa látni, ahogy Draco kézírása változik az évek alatt. A gondosan kerekített betűk lassan utat engednek egy dőltebb betűtípusnak, majd a hatodik évhez közeledve egy elegáns kézírássá alakulnak.

Az oldalakon végig apró megjegyzések tarkítják a könyveket. _Merlin szakálla, ez halál unalmas_ , írta Draco a gyógynövénytan tankönyvbe, keresztül vágva vele a jegyzetét a hétfogú tulipánokról. Még meglepőbb a beismerés a _Bájitaltan haladóknak_ -ban; a bogárlábakat taglaló oldalra Draco azt írta: _Már nem is érdekel ez a tantárgy._

Furcsa, hogy Draco ilyen gondolatokat írt a tankönyveibe. De, gondolja Harry, ki másban bízhatott volna? A roxforti éveik vége felé egyérteművé vált, hogy Draco még a legközelebbi barátaiban sem bízott. És az is teljesen biztos, hogy a szüleiben sem bízhatott, akik ugyan annyira gondterheltek voltak, mint ő maga.

Magányos lehetett. És Harry is jól ismeri a magányt.

Harry a Varázslástan alapfokon – Hatodik osztály oldalait lapozgatja. Pár oldalanként megjelenik egy bonyolult kelta csomó mintája, de Harry nem tartja fontosnak. Úgy tűnik, Draco csak szerette ezt a mintát gyakorolni, főleg az unalmas órákon. Pár megjegyzés van itt-ott, szépen a margóra írva. _A bűbáj nem működik, ha önmagunkon próbáljuk_ – írta Draco az egyik oldalra. Harry összehúzza a szemöldökét, és elolvassa a bűbáj nevét. Tranquillo bűbáj. Az idegesség csökkentésére és emberek megnyugtatására használják.

Harry becsukja a könyvet és a borítóra bámul hosszú ideig. Nincsenek hetedikes könyvek. Draco nem tért vissza a Roxfortba a háború után, hogy befejezze a tanulmányait.

Harry átnyúl az ágy végébe, és Draco jegyzetfüzetét húzza maga elé. Egy 2003-as naptár és napló, teli gondosan írt, de unalmas dátumokkal. Heti átutalások a Gringottsba, egy emlékeztető, hogy meg kell újítania a biztosítást az autón. Az utolsó bejegyzés arra a napra van írva, amikor Draco eltűnt: Meglátogatni a családi ügyvédet, 16:30

Valószínűleg ezt akarta még megcsinálni, miután kikölcsönözte a baglyot. Akkor is, talán érdemes lenne megkérdezni az ügyvédet, hogy milyen okból kifolyólag látogatta meg őt Draco, hátha emlékszik még rá.  
Harry átpörgeti a naptár lapjait, de a szeptember kilencedike utáni lapok üresek, kivéve–

A neve.

Harry a november huszonegyedikei oldalt bámulja. Egy nap, ami látszólag véletlenszerűen lett kiválasztva.

_Potter,_

_Úgy vélem, van nálad valami, ami jogosan engem illet–_

A szavak át vannak húzva. Egy levél piszkozata, jön rá Harry, mert alatta egy sorral Draco még egy próbát tett.

P _otter,_

_Úgy tudom, hogy jelenleg nálad van egy galagonya pálca, unikornisszőr maggal–_

Megint át van húzva. Egy harmadik, egy negyedik próbálkozás. Az ötödik már erősen irritált hangsúlyú, és a betűk sem olyan rendezettek már.

_Potter, add vissza a pálcámat. Nem mintha te használnád. Valószínűleg te már nem is bajlódsz a pálcákkal. Őszintén szólva én már arra várok, hogy felemelkedj a kilencedik síkra és egy antropomorfikus halommá válj, ami csak tiszta energia, semmi más. A Reggeli Próféta következő főcíme: Szent Megmentő Potter Új Bolygóvá Avanzsált._

Harry nem tudja megállni a vigyort, ami az arcára kiül. Eléggé vicces, igazából. A szórakozását fokozza a kis rajz, amit Draco csinált a szöveg mellé, Bolygó Harry-ről: Egy Szaturnusz-szerű bolygót rajzolt, ami egy szemüveget visel. Harry nevet, és lapoz egyet, remélve, hogy még egy vicces rajzot talál, de helyette csak még több írás van. A levél folytatódik, úgy tűnik.

_Emlékszel, amikor tizenegy évesek voltunk? Menjünk oda vissza._

A szavak úgy hullámzanak Harry agyában, mint a tenger vad habjai. Pislog egyet, a mosolya elhalványul, és újra olvasni kezd.

_Emlékszel, amikor tizenegy évesek voltunk? Menjünk oda vissza. Nefeleddgömböket dobok majd az égbe, te meg megpróbálod elkapni őket._   
_Néha úgy érzem, igazából meg is tarthatnád a pálcámat. Arra a sok sötét varázslatra gondolok, amiket véghez vittem vele, a Főbenjáró átkok, amiket megpróbáltam használni. De aztán eszembe jut amikor tizenegy éves voltam, és a Lumos-t tanultam, meg a Reparo-t, és nehéz azokat elengedni._

_Szóval add vissza a pálcámat, vagy adj egy időnyerőt._

Harry szerint kétségtelen, hogy Draco, frusztrálva attól, hogy nem sikerült egy megfelelően udvarias levelet írnia, azzal a szándékkal írta meg ezt a levelet, hogy azt senki más nem fogja elolvasni, főleg nem Harry maga. Furcsa őszinteség és egyenesség árad a szavakból, és Harry nehéznek találja, hogy elképzelje Dracót, a hideg arckifejezésével, aki mindig csak gyerekes sértésekekkel tudta kifejezni magát, amint ezt a levelet írja.

Aztán eszébe jut Draco, amint ugyan azt a rideg arcát mutatja, amit Harry elképzelt, amint Astoria felé fordul, és ráparancsol, hogy mondja el az apja búcsúbeszédét. Igen, Draco mestere az érzései és a gondolatai elrejtésének, nagyon jól tudja őket színlelt apátia és érdektelenség mögé leplezni.

_Emlékszel, amikor tizenegy évesek voltunk? Menjünk oda vissza._

Harry szíve hirtelen sajogni kezd értük. Mindanyiukért. Hermoine és Ron, akik annyira tudatlanok voltak, hogy mi vár még rájuk; Neville, akit egy nap halálfalók kínoznak meg; és Draco, igen, Draco, aki saját maga is egy másmilyen jövőről álmodott.

Ez még mindig Malfoy, emlékezteti magát, de arra a Malfoyra, a gúnyosan nevető, önző Malfoyra Harry már alig emlékszik, mintha az évek csak peregtek volna, mint a finom homok, és már csak arra a Dracóra emlékszik, aki mindig komoly és szomorú, aki egy ezüst cikesz kapcsot visel mert in inceptum finis est, aki megpróbálja rendbe hozni az életét olyan levelekkel, amiket sosem küld el, aki mindenhova vezet, mintha keresne valamit.

Mintha magát keresné, vagy egy emléket talán. Talán, ennyi idő után is, csak egy lélekállapotot keres.

Harry egyesével összepakolja Draco holmijait. Az origami rózsát, ami kissé szakadt már, és elég viseltesnek látszik, és Harry azon tűnődik, vajon miért tarthatta meg. A könyveket, hat évnyi jegyzettel és rajzokkal tele. Az iskolai nyakkendőt, a prefektusi jelvényt. Draco vajon büszke volt, hogy prefektus volt? Vagy inkább úgy tekintett a kitűzőre, mint a pálcájára, egy keserédes emlék, egy emlékeztető arra, amiket tett, és amivé válhatott volna?

Azon az éjjelen, Harry álmodik.

* * *

Éjjel van. A csillagok magasan és tisztán fénylenek felette, ropogós fehéren mint az első téli hó. Egy szakadék szélén áll, a hullámokat nézi, amik hömpölyögnek, mint a mennydörgés, s a sziklák csillogó arcához csapódva tajtékot szórnak ezerfelé.

Megfordul.

Draco áll mellette, a horizontot figyelve.

– Ez nem egy emlék – mondja Harry lassan. Azt hitte, hogy Draco nem hallja majd őt, ezért kissé megrezzen, amikor Draco mégis felé fordul.

– Megint itt vagy – mondja.

– Megint? Még sosem voltam itt. – Harry nem tudja, hogyan is kéne válaszolnia.

– Azt hittem álom volt utoljára, az autóban, amikor láttalak.

Harry szinte érzi, ahogy a vére is meghűl.

– Az álom volt. Ez is az.

– Ezek az én emlékeim, Potter. Ez igazi. 2003 szeptember ötödike. A Corn-i tengerpartig vezettem.

– Truro – mondja Harry hirtelen. Draco elfordul tőle, a Kelta tenger sötét hullámai felé.

– Messzebb, mint Truro. Meg akartam nézni, hogy hol végződik a föld. Helstonig vezettem és a világítótoronynál parkoltam.

Harry megfordul, de nem lát világítótornyot. Itt semmi sincs. Még egy gyenge kis fény se, egy távoli ablakból, vagy autók lámpái a messzeségben. Csak a félhold világítja meg a helyet, lágy csillogással bevonva az óceánt.

– Aztán sétáltam – mondja Draco.

– Hogy mi? A szakadék mentén? Éjfélkor?

– Pontosan hajnali három óra volt. – Draco Harryre pillant.– Meg kell találnod, Potter. Ez az utolsó esélyem. Nem tudom, hogy miért te, annyi ember közül, miért te bukkansz fel az emlékeimben.

A hullámok mintha egyre erősebben, hangosabban csapódnának a sziklákhoz. Harry egy kicsit hátrébb lép a sziklaszirttől; mintha még a föld is remegne a lába alatt.  
– Én vizsgálom az ügyed – mondja Harry, emelt hangon, hogy túlkiabálja a hullámok zaját. A sziklaszirt széle, ahol eddig álltak, elkezd beleomlani az óceánba, és Harry hátraesik. – Meg akarlak találni téged! Hol vagy? Ha ez a valóság, mondd meg!

Draco válaszra nyitja a száját, de a szakadék leomlik, szétesik mint a homokvárak a tengerparton, és egy viharral vad hullám sötét rémülete magába zárja Harryt.

Az adrenalin szinte fájdalmas, amikor felébred; egy kiáltás félig eltemetve a torkában reked.

* * *  
– Ígérem, hogy az igazat mondom.

Hermione felpillant rá ahogy a konyhájában járkál fel-alá. Aztán visszafordítja a figyelmét a teáscsészéjére.

– Malfoyjal álmodtál? És azt mondta neked, hogy Helstonba ment?

– Igen – mondja Harry frusztráltan – Azt mondta, hogy ezek az ő emlékei, hogy ez a valóság, nem álom, és hogy meg kell, hogy találjam őt.

– Akkor lehet meg kellett volna kérdezned Malfoy-t, hogy hol van – mondja Hermione, és Harry nem biztos benne, hogy viccel-e.

– Próbáltam, és az álom szó szerint szétesett. – Harry a konyhában járkál, a teája a bögréjében lassan kihűl. – Már egyszer megtörtént. Egy emlékről álmodtam és beszéltem vele, de akkor valahogy másmilyen volt Draco. Valahogy... absztrakt. Mintha ő is azt hitte volna, hogy az egész csak egy álom. De most, ez alkalommal... teljesen meglepődött. hogy ott voltam, és kérdezett tőlem dolgokat, igazibbnak tűnt, valahogy. – Felpillant, és Hermione szemébe néz. – Azt hiszed, megbolondultam, ugye?

Hermione egy darabig nem szólal meg. Aztán iszik egy korty teát.

– Előfordult már, hogy valós dolgokról voltak álmaid, Harry.

Harry megáll a járkálásában, és megfordul.

– Az más volt, az legilimencia volt és fekete varázslat – mondja Harry, halk, dühös hangon, és Hermione felsóhajt.

– Nem így értem. Úgy gondoltam, hogy szerintem ha valaki, akkor te biztosan meg tudod különböztetni a normális álmokat... és a másmilyeneket.

Harry dühe hirtelen elpárolog.

– Ó – mondja.

– Figyelj, nekem most mennem kell dolgozni, a Mágikus Lények Osztályának vezetőjével lesz megbeszélésem, de... – Hermione pillanatra megáll – talán Malfoy az álomban azt mutatta meg neked, hogy hol van.

– Szerinted Helstonban van?

Hermione elgondolkodik.

– Azok alapján, amit mondtál, a szakadék szélén nagyon veszélyes.

Harry pislog, és összerezzen, mintha a lány megütötte volna.

– Nem Cornwallban tűnt el, hanem Londonban.

– Hát, még mindig nem zártad ki teljesen, hogy saját akaratából ment el. Lehet, hogy... csinálni akart valamit, és nem akarta bántani a családját.

A felismerés arcon vágja Harryt.

– Nem – mondja. – Nem, Hermione, nem. Sosem tett volna olyat.

– Nem gondolod, hogy lehet, hogy depressziós volt? – kérdezi gyengéden Hermione.

– Nem tett vona olyat – ismétli Harry mérgesen. Hermione egy hosszú pillanatig figyeli.

– Nekem mennem kell – mondja végül. – Szólj, ha bármi fejlemény van.

– Persze.

Hermione gyorsan megissza a teája maradékát és a konyhai tűzhelyhez siet, egy marék hop-port dob bele, majd a lángok közé lép.  
Harry a még mindig zölden lobogó tűz felé lép, és Astoria házához érkezik.

Itt az idő a következő vezetés órájára.

* * *

Még egy sarkon befordul, az esőtől ázott utat figyelve. Az ablaktörlő karok oda-vissza suhognak a szélvédőn egy majdnem megnyugtató ritmusban.

– Figyelj oda, mennyivel mész – mondja Matt.

Harry kissé vissza vesz a sebességből. Az őszi esőzések egyre gyakoribbak, és jeges ridegséget hagynak maguk mögött a földeken, mintegy figyelmeztetve a téli fagyok jövetelére. November utolsó hetében járnak, és London már ünnepi hangulatban pompázik: karácsonyi fénysorok veszik körbe Oxford Street-et, és a Hyde Park téli csodavilága tele van izgatott gyerekekkel, és nyakig beburkolózott turistákkal.  
Itt kint, Kelet-Devonban, az ünnep jelei finomabbak. Az aszalt gyümölcsös pite és a mézeskalács illata lengi körbe a pékségeket, és az édességboltok kirakatában pasztel színben pompázó bonbonok sorakoznak. Harry a falu főútján vezet, látja a fényekkel feldíszített családi házakat, és néha egy-egy gondosan megkomponált ünnepi díszletet különboző boltok kirakataiban.

– Itt Kelet-Devonban nem szokott sokat havazni, nem? – kérdezi Harry. Matt megrázza a fejét.

– Nem igazán. Itt elég enyhe a tél.

Harry lelassít, amikor egy macska átszalad előtte az úton, és Godric's Hollow-ra gondol és arra a rengeteg, apró kis fényre, amik a hóban tündököltek. Az egyetlen karácsony, amit valójában az igazi otthonában töltött, és hirtelen mindennél jobban hiányolja.

– Tudod mit – mondja Matthew – , szerintem már majdnem készen állsz az önálló vezetésre.

– De még csak pár hónapja vezetek – mondja Harry kételkedően.

– Ahhoz képest elég gyorsan tanulsz. Amin még dolgozni kell az a párhuzamos parkolásod. – Matt felnevet.

– Az sosem fog menni – motyogja Harry. Néha elkapja a vágy, hogy helynagyobbító-bűbájt használjon, de eddig sikerült leküzdenie a kísértést.

– Ezen a héten akkor azt gyakoroljuk – mondja Matt.

Harry vissza vezet Matt és Astoria házához a szokásos rutinjukra – egy-két vajsör a lobogó tűz mellett, amíg Harry a varázslók világában szerzett történeteivel szórakoztatja Matt-et. Matthew-nak kifejezetten tetszenek a sárkányok.

– Óriási, tűzokádó szörnyek, mégis hogyan rejtitek el őket a muglik elők több ezer éven át? – kérdezi Harrytől, miközben hátradől a kényelmes karosszékében.

– Ó, arra rengeteg bűbáj van. És ha nincs más megoldás akkor egy gyors Exmemoriam megoldja a dolgot – mondja Astoria, kezében egy tál sült gesztenyével.

– Exmemoriam?

– Eltünteti az emléket – mondja Astoria, és Matt a szemöldökét ráncolja.

– Nem jó ez így valahogy, nem hiszem, hogy szabad az emberek agyával így játszani. Biztosan nem tesz jót nekik.

Harry félig-meddig figyel csak Matt és Astoria beszélgetésére. Matt szavaira Harry gondolatai elkalandoztak, amíg eszébe nem jut a korábbi beszélgetése Hermionéval. Egy-két órára meg tudott feledkezni róla, amíg vezetett, de most a gondolat úgy nehezedik az elméjére, mint egy nehéz kő.

Lehet, hogy Draco depressziós volt?

Mindig annyira... távolinak tűnt az emlékekben. Sétálgatott a boltokban, vezette az autóját vagy Astoriával beszélgetett, de sosem volt igazán jelen. Harry felismert valamit Draco arcán: a szögletes vonalak, mintha a régi énjét verné vésővel darabokra, vagy a távoli tekintet a szemében.

Távolság.

Draco nagyon messzi távolságokat tett meg, ebben Harry biztos, de valahogy sosem sikerült áthidalnia a távolságot a múlt és a jelen közt.

_Emlékszel, amikor tizenegy évesek voltunk? Menjünk oda vissza._

– Nagyon elmélyültél a gondolataidban – jegyzi meg Astoria. Harry felnéz, és megpróbál mosolyt erőltetni az arcára.

– Csak gondolkozom – mondja lassan. – Arra gondoltam... Draco nem szedett semmilyen bájitalt, ugye? Vagy nem használt bűbájokat?

Astoria összeráncolja a szemöldökét; láthatóan összezavarta őt Harry kérdése.

– Nem. De miért, ez fontos? Néha megivott egy fájdalomcsillapító bájitalt ha fájt a feje, de ennyi.

– Csak eszembe jutott, ennyi az egész – mondja Harry. Ha Draco szedett volna valamit, arról Astoria biztosan tudna. Gyorsan megváltoztatja a témát. – A Malfoy család ügyvédjét látogatom meg holnap. Dracónak volt egy időpontja.

– Az furcsa – mondja Astoria, majd beleharap egy gesztenyébe.

– Miért? – kérdezi Harry élesen.

– Mert csak Narcissa szokott találkozni vele.

Harry feláll, összeráncolt szemöldökkel, és rájön, hogy később van, mint ahogy gondolta. Elköszön hát Astoriától és Matt-től, és a lakásba hoppanál, megkönnyebbülve a tudattól, hogy Ginny még mindig edzésen van. Egyedül akar lenni. Hogy legyen ideje gondolkodni.

A pultnál ül, és a gránit mintázatát bámulja. Draco nem tett volna olyat, mondta Hermionénak. Draco biztosan nem, aki elviselhetetlenül makacs volt, aki egy évig próbálta megjavítani azt a szekrényt, és még akkor se, amikor remegő kézzel emelte a pálcáját Dumbledore-ra, volt képes beismerni, hogy nem tudta véghez vinni Voldemort parancsát. Harry emlékszik, hogy egy másodperc töredékéig, mielőtt a halálfalók megérkeztek volna, Draco elkezdte leengedni a pálcáját, amikor Dumbledore egy másik utat mutatott neki.

Talán Draco mégis beismerte volna a vereséget.

Harry feláll és az üvegajtóhoz sétál, kinyitja és kilép a balkonra. A lakás fojtogató érzést kelt benne valahogy, mintha összezáródna körülötte. Odakint a levegő hűs, és Harry megborzong, a köpenyét összefogja maga körül. Itt hidegebb van, mint Kelet Devonban. Holnap reggel biztosan köd lesz a Temze felett.

Figyeli a vonatokat, ahogy jönnek és mennek, és azon az éjjelen nem álmodik.


End file.
